To Come To Me
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: Kagome has had enough, she knows exactly how to get InuYasha to come to her.! This began as a one shot but I couldn't get this out of my head...I guess there was more story that wanted to be told. First chapter is fairly dark. InuKag Kag Sess Friendship
1. To Come To Me

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Warning: This is a fairly huge departure from my normal fluff and happy stuff. This is VERY dark and not at all nice. I get in these moods now and then.

* * *

-

* * *

-To Come To Me

* * *

Kagome felt the numbness overwhelm her while she stood in the brush watching the hanyou and Miko. This was nothing new to her, far from the first time she had caught InuYasha and Kikyo together in the middle of the night. But unlike the times before, This time, Kagome had decided that she'd had enough. 

Just how much was a girl suppose to take anyway?

How many time's was she suppose to be called a bitch, when the other was held so precious he would never dream of defiling her with such a name? How many time's could a girl take being called ugly, stupid, worthless and clumsy by the one she loved like she had never loved another? How many time's was she suppose to let him hold her knowing his were the only arms she ever wanted around her, yet fully aware that his arms would rather be filled by his cold dead woman of clay?

How many time's was she suppose to wake in the night to find him gone, to look to the sky to see her Shinidamachu soaring above some nearby clearing? How many times did her heart have to break? How many times could she withstand the pain of knowing he would one day die and be in hell with Kikyo, and he had chosen that over being alive with her?

Just how much was a girl suppose to take?

Yes, she'd decided finally that enough was enough. She had been thinking about it for a long time, about how and why, and if she really should, then when she had woken this night to find the silver blue Shinidamachu in the sky above, she had made up her mind. Kagome decided she'd had enough.

Kagome was calm as she stepped into the clearing. She blinked then looked up and lifted the hand that held the razor sharp arrow, clutching it inches from her chest with both hands.

"InuYasha." She said his name just loud enough to draw his attention from Kikyo and when he looked up she smiled sadly.

"Kagome…what are…" he turned in a nervous panic when he noticed the arrow.

"I love you InuYasha, I always have."

"Kagome…No!"

With his first step towards her Kagome thrust the arrow into her heart.

InuYasha caught her before she hit the ground. He cradled her in his arms and brushed the hair from her face.

"Kagome…why?…Why did you do this!?"

"InuYasha…" Kikyo approached and InuYasha yelled

"Get the fuck away!"

Kagome watched from the corner of her eye as Kikyo's Shinidamachu lifted her away.

"Kagome…" He kissed her forehead and then her lips as his tears poured down his cheeks, dripping onto her face. "Why….Why did you do this? Why?"

"Inu…Yasha…" She opened her eyes and gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"Ka…gome…I don't want you to die…don't go…"

"Thank…you…InuYasha." Kagome blinked and a wash of happy tears ran down her cheeks.

"For what?" InuYasha brushed his hands uselessly over her chest, as if they could remove the arrow and heal her wound.

"For…leaving Kikyo, just this once…to come…to me."

Kagome smiled and welcomed the pallbearers from the underworld.

He closed her eyes and whispered softly words spoken far too late.

"I love you too Kagome."

InuYasha kissed her lips, his heart irrepairably broken.

* * *

-

* * *

-Please review...I mean REVIEW...Not flame!!!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	2. Tensaiga

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

Note: This story just won't go away…so, I've decided to continue it. I don't know where it is going to go, for now chapters wont be mega long, but should be frequent. -CJ

* * *

-

* * *

To Come To Me

Chapter II

Tensaiga

* * *

A mournful midnight swept over the Sengoku Jidai, heavy fog and swirling mist curled upwards over the grass reaching high up into the sky. So high in fact that it became difficult for one to see more than a few feet from their face. 

The brooding Lord had been summoned by the hum at his hip, instantly his nostrils filled with the scent of innocent blood.

"I know this blood." He whispered to the darkness "It belongs to the miko who is the half breeds companion."

Sesshomaru rose and woke Jaken to watch over his ward, then he set off in search of the place where the girl lay dead. His time was limited he knew, yet Tensaiga continued to urge him forward on what if his assumptions were true, might be a pointless task.

There was a slight shift to the wind and Sesshomaru detected a fourth scent among them, another dead miko, the one who wrongly walked the earth.

The picture became horribly clear to Sesshomaru. This had been no accidental death. No honorable death in battle. There was no fear to the scent of the girls deaths, only happiness. What else could it be but that she had come across the half breed with his undead miko and taken her own life.

What good could be done by bringing the girl back, she would only face the same pain, how long before she sent her arrow once again to destroy her broken heart?

Better to have mercy on the girl than to allow her to suffer so. He had not known her as a friend, but he had known her well enough to have respect for the kind heart and loyalty the one who now dared to weep over her had betrayed.

Sesshomaru turned from the clearing and began to walk away, a sharp jolt of electricity shot through his hip as Tensaiga protested his denial. Sesshomaru nodded in silent agreement to give the matter further consideration. He turned back to the clearing and watched his brother mourn.

The half breed lay with his body wrapped around the dead girl as if trying to bring her warmth. His sobs were pitiful, degrading to his standing as a son of the Inu no Tashio to be sure. Yet, Sesshomaru felt no shame in his half brothers display.

InuYasha grew angry with the intrusion of the arrow as he tried to hold her and he pulled it from her chest. He then hesitated , the arrow clutched in both hands staring at it in fascination as if he wished to plunge it into his own heart.

Tensaiga told Sesshomaru that moment was the time to make his presence known.

"Who's interests do you think to serve by taking your life half breed? Do you think you will find her spirit in the underworld?"

InuYasha lowered the arrow to rest in his lap.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nearly recoiled at the flat dead tone of the half breeds voice. InuYasha was already dead, his physical death was just a technicality.

"Do not answer this Sesshomaru's question with a question."

InuYasha still did not look at Sesshomaru, he let his eyes wander to the rolling morning mist.

"Fuck you."

Sesshomaru felt himself filled with an unaccountable rage. He pulled Tensaiga from the sheath and forced InuYasha to his back, his knee heavy in his chest.

"This Sesshomaru holds the power to revive the one you mourn and you say fuck you?"

InuYasha's eyes opened wide as he stared up at Sesshomaru. His forehead wrinkled with disbelief.

"You came to save Kagome?"

"Tensaiga summoned me for the miko." Sesshomaru lifted his knee allowing InuYasha to sit up again.

"You would revive her?"

"For a price."

"You bastard…I should have known." InuYasha knelt by Kagome's body once again, tears on her eyelashes. He pulled Tessiaga from his belt and held it out.

"Take it. You win. Just bring her back."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to go wide eyed. InuYasha was willing to give up his legacy for the girl. But would he be willing to give up what he must to save her life?

"As much as this Sesshomaru would like to accept the fang little brother, you know as I do that a sword that burns my hand is useless to me."

"Then what the holy FUCK do you want Sesshomaru?! Do you want me to kill myself? Please, by all means. Just make sure Kagome gets to the village safely."

"It is not your life I wish you to take." Sesshomaru's eyes began to blaze fire.

"What do you want from me Sesshomaru? Quit with the fucking games and tell me what you want to bring Kagome back."

"That is simple. I wish for the answer to a question."

"What the …"

"One answer InuYasha…Tell this Sesshomaru why I should bring the miko back when you will only subject her to more pain? When you will continue to chose a dead woman over a beautiful living breathing woman with a kind generous heart? Tell me why I should allow you to destroy her spirit when you leave her time after time for an abomination of clay that lives off of stolen spirits?"

Sesshomaru pulled InuYasha to his feet and glared into his eyes from inches away.

"Tell me why I should restore her life when she will hate me for doing so? When the first time she sees you with your dead bitch she will only wish to end it again?"

"Bbbbbecause" InuYasha was in tears and couldn't stop himself from stammering. He finally gave in and whispered "I love her."

"That means little when you claim you love the other as well half breed." Sesshomaru let him fall on the ground.

Sesshomaru stood over Kagome, Tensaiga pulsing wildly, and slashed through the pallbearers from the underworld. Then he knelt by her side. Slowly her eyes blinked open.

Sesshomaru turned and walked into the mist.

"InuYasha?" She tried to sit up and InuYasha put his hand behind her shoulders to assist her.

"What happened? Did I get hurt? I…"

Memory swept over her, seeing the Shinidamachu, following InuYasha, stepping into the clearing, dying.

"I killed myself."

"Kagome…" InuYasha pulled her into his arms "I'm so sorry, I promise, never again. Never."

Kagome pushed away from him. "I wish I could believe you InuYasha, but I…I don't."

InuYasha was hurt by her rejection, but he couldn't blame her either. He had a long tough road ahead to win her back.

She got to her feet. "I want to go home for awhile. Please don't tell the others about this."

Kagome walked off towards where they had made camp.

InuYasha heard the brush shift behind him as the scent of death reached him. He turned and looked at Kikyo.

"Kikyo…"

"I know InuYasha. It's okay. You have a second chance with Kagome, do what you must. I am just so thankful she lives again. I can release you with a full heart."

"Thank you Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled and watched him disappear into the mist.

Kikyo turned to make her way when another voice stopped her.

"This Sesshomaru thanks you as well honorable miko."

Kikyo looked over her shoulder and Sesshomaru bowed his head.

She returned his bow and turned to seek her path for the day.

To Be Continued….

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	3. Kagome's Choice

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

To Come To Me 

Chapter III

Kagome's Choice

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome lay awake staring at the blue black sky. It was hard to sleep when you felt like you were being watched, observed like some sort of lab rat in a cage. It was odd how she had always known he was there in the past and it had brought her comfort, now she felt like she was under surveillance. 

'_Be careful what you wish for Kagome' _

She mused with annoyance, remembering how she had once longed to be the center of InuYasha's attention.

Not that she could totally blame him for being worried, she had killed herself.

It had been two weeks and a day since that awful night, the night she had decided that she had enough. Enough pain, enough torture. Enough of loving someone who longed for a dead woman. She remembered everything about that night, how she had hastily pulled an arrow out of her quiver then trailed him in the dark night as a monotonic mantra ran over and over in her mind.

'_If you can't beat her…join her.'_

She remembered stepping from the brush and his look of annoyance when he realized he had been followed.

'_So sorry to interrupt InuYasha,…but I have a surprise for you.'_

Kami, her thoughts had been like those of a madwoman, these weren't the thought's of Higurashi Kagome. Not the sweet perky girl who use to open a lemonade stand on the shrine on Saturdays and then ended up giving it all away because she couldn't bring herself to accept money for it. Not the girl who had played hide and seek with Hojo for years because she didn't want to date him, couldn't bear to hurt his feelings.

These really weren't the thoughts of the girl who had lived for the boy with the puppy ears, who had been thrilled when she was the one to make him smile and who's heart melted when he gave her a certain look.

That Kagome plunged an arrow into her chest to make InuYasha leave Kikyo to come to her.

Kagome could see now what she hadn't been able to see then. That girl was broken, damaged beyond repair. Years of pain and rejection had taken its toll. Not that Kagome blamed InuYasha, she had made her own choices. She knew the truth when she had chosen to stay with him, knowing full well that he loved another. He had never lied about his feelings.

She believed that he had tried to keep his promises, but the lure of Kikyo, the woman that he loved was too much to deny. Kagome couldn't fault him for that. Hell, she probably would have done the exact same thing he had. Probably nothing, she knew that at one time if it had meant being able to see InuYasha, she would have done exactly what he had.

Killing herself had been selfish, the ultimate guilt trip. Her final words reverberated through her head…

"_Thank you…For leaving Kikyo, just this once to come to me."_

"Good one Kagome. Dump a little salt in the gaping wound why don't you?" She said out loud, rolling her eyes at herself.

Yet in the pain of the arrow piercing her heart had been comforting in the most horrible way. Concentrating on her physical pain, she forgot for a moment at least the crippling emotional pain that had led her to where she was. Feeling her heart rate slow as death over took her had been soothing in much the same way one feels when a splinter is removed.

Kagome shuddered, thinking about what she had nearly done in her selfish need for revenge. She was only seventeen for Kami sakes, she had her entire life ahead.

That girl that she had been died, and she didn't return when she was brought back by Tensaiga. It was for the best, but Kagome felt lost. She didn't know who she was anymore, or what she was anymore. She didn't know who was going to take her place.

She needed to find out who SHE was, she had been living for InuYasha for so long, being what he needed, what he wanted. InuYasha's little Miko Shikon no Tama detector.

How was she was going to find herself, if InuYasha was part of her search? She didn't know how she felt about InuYasha anymore, but she knew he had far too much power over her emotionally. What happened a week ago…she could, would never allow that to happen again. She had been given an incredible gift, the gift of another chance.

Kagome wiped away a swath of tears as she whispered to the stars, not for the first, or last time.

"Thank you Sesshomaru"

Kagome knew she owed Sesshomaru a huge debt, one she didn't know how she would ever pay back.

"He doesn't even eat human food, otherwise I would bake him some cookies or…." she trailed off, the absurdity of her thoughts hitting her.

"Yeah," she smiled a little to herself " 'Thanks for bringing me back from the dead, here, have some chocolate chip cookies!' Good Kagome, real good."

Kagome laughed a tiny bit, it was small, but it was real, her first real laugh in weeks.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome was quiet and deep in thought over breakfast the next morning. Miroku, Sango and Shippo didn't know what exactly had happened, but they knew that something significant had changed in the dynamic between Kagome and InuYasha. They were polite to one another, speaking to one another if spoken to out of need. 

Kagome had either walked or ridden on Kirara, and unlike usual, InuYasha didn't press the issue. InuYasha's eyes seldom strayed from Kagome's face but unlike normal they didn't skitter away when she glanced at him. But then again, she seldom glanced at him anymore. She treated InuYasha with polite indifference at best.

Miroku had woken to see the Shinidamachu in the distance, he also noticed the absence of two of their party, so this terse behaviour was of no real surprise to him. What was surprising however was that it went beyond the two days it took to return to the village where they took their rest.

InuYasha followed Kagome through the well, returning with her a week later. Upon their return, Kagome's cool treatment of InuYasha persisted, even though he seemed to double, then triple his efforts at drawing her out.

They had just finished breakfast and began to pack up their camp when InuYasha suddenly glanced up with a slight nervousness. Kagome looked at him then turned to see what had caught his attention

"Sesshomaru" she whispered. She rose to her feet, her hands pressed to her mouth, then started towards the proud Lord without a thought of the reaction of the others.

Sango, Shippo and Miroku looked on in shock and then at InuYasha who only glared at them.

"Mind your own fucking business" he snapped then rose himself to jump back into the tree where he had slept.

They stared silently as Kagome approached Sesshomaru and bowed her head to him, then she put her hands his shoulders, stood on her toes, and kissed both of his sides of his face, then fell against his chest.

The true shock came when Lord Sesshomaru returned her embrace.

------------

Kagome couldn't have been more happily surprised when she turned around and saw Lord Sesshomaru standing off in the distance. Somehow she also knew that he had come to see to her well being. She had been waiting and hoping for this chance since she realized she missed her chance to at least thank him that night in the clearing. He had left so fast.

She wasn't about to miss another chance, even if it did mean some raised eyebrows and likely a fairly pissed off InuYasha to deal with later.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she actually noticed the tiniest of smiles on his lips as she approached, it certainly transformed his countenance.

She bowed to him politely and then smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru…just saying thank you seems so inadequate …I…."

Words failed her and before she could stop to think she stepped forward and kissed his cheeks, then hugged him, even as her mind screamed…

"_Woah…I'm hugging SESSHOMARU!? FUCKIN A!" _

He patted her back, giving her a loose hug in return, another nice surprise.

When she pulled back she wiped her face on her sleeve and smiled up at him.

"Thank you for restoring my life Lord Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru could do no less Miko."

"Please…please call me Kagome."

"As you wish, Kagome."

"Thank you."

"You have healed completely I trust, Kagome?"

"Physically, yes quite well thank you."

"Do you still suffer the half breed's idiocy?"

"Yes, and no. I…" Kagome stopped, "It's complicated, and much too hard to sort while I am still sitting in the middle of the problem."

"I see. Might this Sesshomaru offer a solution?"

"Of course, anything."

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha tried not to glare in the direction of where Kagome stood calmly having a discussion with Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru, of all fucking people. He might not be with Kikyo, but he was definitely in hell.

Shit, who was he to bitch? Kagome wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha?"

Was Kagome actually speaking to him?

InuYasha jumped from the tree.

"Yeah?"

"I uh…I just came for my things."

"You…what?"

Kagome was packing her things up. She wasn't…no…she couldn't be…actually planning to…

"What do you think your doing bitch?"

InuYasha winced as Kagome visually stiffened. She stood and turned around, tying her pack closed.

"Sesshomaru invited me to travel with them for a little while. I think we could use some time apart."

"Kagome why are you doing this?"

"Well, Sesshomaru doesn't call me a bitch for starters."

"Kagome…I didn't mean it…"

"You don't mean a lot of thing's InuYasha."

"Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked.

Kagome knew they had to be wondering what was going on, she also knew it wasn't fair to leave InuYasha with all the questions.

"Two weeks ago I caught InuYasha with Kikyo, again. I flipped out and killed myself. Luckily Sesshomaru revived me."

"You what?" Miroku stepped forward, grabbing InuYasha "You bastard…"

"No Miroku, it isn't his fault. It was mine. InuYasha never lied, he never deceived me. I've always known he loved Kikyo. I'm the one who convinced myself that my feelings weren't important. Don't be mad at him."

"Kagome will you just wait a fucking minute?" InuYasha asked, his voice pleading "Can we have some fucking privacy?"

"InuYasha, your not gonna change my mind…"

InuYasha put his hands on her cheeks, brushing over them with his thumbs. He pulled her close to him and put his arms around her.

"Kagome…don't leave…please. Stay with me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because when I am with you, it hurts me."

InuYasha felt a blast of pain obliterate his heart.

"Kagome…is this…." InuYasha's voice caught and he had to swallow a few times before he could speak again.

"Is this… time apart…or is this really goodbye?"

"I don't know."

Kagome pulled away from him and turned to the others. She kissed Shippo and gave Sango and Miroku both hugs then she turned back to InuYasha.

" bye InuYasha"

She kissed his cheek and then turned and ran to where Sesshomaru waited for her.

InuYasha turned away from the looks of the others and turned in the direction of the village and began his walk to the only other place he could find peace… Goshinboku.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	4. Reactions

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

Notes: I got a ton of questions after the last chapter about if this is a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing…in answer to that, _**No, it is not!!**_ I am now and will forever be an InuYasha and Kagome fan. I admit a fascination with Sesshomaru and Kagome, and I won't deny there might be a little of what seems to be leanings towards Kagome and Sesshomaru pairing up, but I PROMISE all things will eventually lead to an InuYasha and Kagome happy ending. I can't stand unhappy endings, that's one of the reasons this went from being a dark one shot to being a continuation in the first place. 

Why did I separate them? Well, InuYasha had it coming for one thing. I fully intend to make him miserable in as many ways and for as long as possible in this story. Why? Because he deserves it! Little shit always running off to Kikyo, even after he promises Kagome he won't anymore!

I mean, Kagome put an arrow in her heart just to make InuYasha leave Kikyo's side for her ONCE.

Keh, I say that boy has some pain due him, don't you? LOL

Kagome might just help heal some old family wounds between the brothers along the way too.

Puppy Love,

CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-To Come To Me 

-Chapter IV

-Reactions

* * *

-

* * *

Miroku, Sango and Shippo stood in shock watching Kagome disappear with the yokai who up until moments before they regarded as one of their greatest threats. Loath as they were to admit it, they still trusted InuYasha's judgment and if he thought she would be safe with Lord Sesshomaru, well then, so did they. 

For the past week they had known something was going on between InuYasha and Kagome, something neither of them was willing to talk about. Now that they knew what it was, they were no less confused about just what the hell was going on. That wouldn't last long. The time for silence was long past.

It was Shippo who reacted first, he jumped from Sango's shoulder and popped into his pink bubble form to catch up to InuYasha. When he did, he reverted to his kitsune form once again and landed the hardest blow he was capable of to the hanyou's jaw.

"You selfish son of a bitch!"

Shippo screamed as he landed the blow. He bounced on the ground and rose in the air once again to strike the other side of InuYasha's jaw.

"Don't you dare just walk away from us!"

Shippo landed on the ground, seething as InuYasha just continued to walk away from them.

Shippo jumped up once again, landing on InuYasha's shoulders, filling his tiny hands full of hair and ears and then yanked as hard as he possibly could.

"Ignore this you selfish prick!"

Shippo screamed into his ears and brought his foot back to kick InuYasha in the neck over and over again.

Miroku and Sango ran to catch up and Sango pulled Shippo away from the hanyou who had yet to even blink an eye. Miroku stepped in front of InuYasha and put his hand out.

"InuYasha, you owe us…"

"I don't owe you shit."

InuYasha stepped around Miroku, the houshi whirled around and grabbed InuYasha's arm.

"You think not? We care about Kagome too damn it!"

"Fuck off bouzu"

InuYasha tore his arm away and started to walk away.

Miroku reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of paper, he spoke a spell over it and then slapped it onto InuYasha's back.

InuYasha landed face down on the ground, pinned by Miroku's oufda.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, but you left me no other choice."

"Let me up you stupid bastard or I'll rip you in half"

"You will do nothing of the sort" Sango joined the fray, kneeling down to look at InuYasha.

"You may enjoy suffering in silence, and that's your right, but Kagome is our friend and we want to know what is going on."

"Kagome already told you before she left."

"Specifics InuYasha, we want specifics" Miroku knelt next to Sango.

InuYasha sighed, knowing he was stuck. He would have to relive the whole horrible night again, like it or not.

As he relayed the story for them he couldn't stop the return of his own tears. The memory of Kagome laying dead in his arms was still too fresh to just pretend it hadn't hurt so badly it had nearly led him to taking his own life with the same arrow. For shits and giggles he even threw in that little detail, if for no other reason than maybe it would make the others realize that his feelings over what happened was real, a tangible thing that he could still reach out with his heart and feel and taste. Maybe then they would leave him the fuck alone.

"Fucking happy now bastard?" InuYasha spat, sniffling at the evidence of his weakness. "Will you get this fucking thing off me now and let me go back to feeling like a piece of shit in peace and quiet?"

Miroku nodded quietly and peeled the oufda off InuYasha's back, then offered his hand. InuYasha batted it away then pulled himself up to stand, instead he caught their eyes on him and he settled back to sit cross legged.

"Now what?"

Shippo looked at InuYasha, his eyes brimming with tears. He jumped from Sango's lap and hesitantly went to stand in front of the hanyou, resting his hands on his knee.

"I'm sorry I called you a selfish prick InuYasha."

InuYasha was taken aback, he had been expecting them to berate his insensitivity to Kagome's feelings, to give him hell for breaking his promise. He hadn't been expecting apologies.

He shrugged. "I am a selfish prick."

Shippo jumped up into InuYasha's lap and wrapped his tiny arms around the hanyou's neck.

"I'm sorry Shippo" InuYasha hugged him back "I'm sorry …She left all of you because of me."

"I think it was more than just you InuYasha" Miroku put his hand on InuYasha's shoulder while Sango nodded in agreement.

* * *

-

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed happily when she spotted her guardian returning. "You brought Kagome-sama for a visit too Lord Sesshomaru?!" Rin ran across the meadow to meet the returning lord. 

Jaken narrowed his eyes into a sneer, glaring at the human girl as they approached.

"You've brought human another my lord? Is this not the disgusting human bitch that travels with that half-breed who is your fathers other son?"

Kagome gasped softly, then narrowed her eyes at Jaken

"Well, if it isn't the mean stinking little toad. Hello Jaken."

"Insolent stinking hu…." Jaken was quieted when Sesshomaru threw a rock at his head.

"Jaken, this woman is a widely respected Miko who is partially responsible for the demise of Naraku. You are to treat her with the respect due her position, as you do this Sesshomaru. If you find this unfavorable, we shall be forced to immediately part company, is this understood?"

"Yyyes mmmy lord." Jaken stammered, shocked that his Lord would demand such when he wasn't even expected to treat Rin in such a way.

Kagome was surprised by the order, she resisted the urge to smirk at the little toad. Instead she turned from

the disgruntled toad, watching Rin reach up to tug gently on Sesshomaru's sleeve to get his attention.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there is a hot spring near. Rin wanted to take a bath, but Jaken said that I could not because he did not wish to be troubled. But now that Kagome-sama is here, would it be okay for her to take me to bathe?"

Sesshomaru looked to the sky to judge the time. "Time permits, however, the decision is for Kagome to make whether she wishes to take you or not."

Rin turned her huge pleading eyes on Kagome, making her laugh out loud. "How can anyone say no to such an adorable face?"

"Yay! Will you be taking a bath too Kagome-sama?"

"In a hot spring? I wouldn't miss it for anything! Lead the way Rin-chan."

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome eased into the hot water, carefully keeping her hand over the pink scar on her chest until she was fully submerged. While Tensaiga had revived her and healed her, the scar still remained where she had plunged the arrow in. As grateful as she was to be alive, she could have lived without the reminder of her selfish moment of weakness. 

Unintentionally she found her mind drifting to InuYasha and earlier that morning when she had left with Lord Sesshomaru.

"_InuYasha?"_

_Yeah?"_

"_I uh…I just came for my things."_

"_You…what?"_

"_What do you think your doing bitch?"_

"_Sesshomaru invited me to travel with them for a little while. I think we could use some time apart."_

"_Kagome why are you doing this?"_

"_Well, Sesshomaru doesn't call me a bitch for starters." _

"_Kagome…I didn't mean it…"_

"_You don't mean a lot of thing's InuYasha."_

It had hurt when he called her that word, not just in her mind, but the scar in her chest had actually thumped painfully, a reminder of what she had done, partially because of so many years of that kind of thing. Being belittled, treated like nothing but a copy, a jewel detector. Treated like someone who was foremost and always so much less than the one he loved, the one who had come before her.

Compared to Kikyo she was just ugly, clumsy, useless…a bitch…

"_Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked._

"_Two weeks ago I caught InuYasha with Kikyo, again. I flipped out and killed myself. Luckily Sesshomaru revived me."_

"_You what?" Miroku stepped forward, grabbing InuYasha "You bastard…"_

"_No Miroku, it isn't his fault. It was mine. InuYasha never lied, he never deceived me. I've always known he loved Kikyo. I'm the one who convinced myself that my feelings weren't important. Don't be mad at him."_

Even then she had rushed to defend him…but it was true. He had never lied. Kagome had always known right where she stood, at the bottom, under his feet, under Kikyo.

"_Kagome…don't leave…please. Stay with me."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because when I am with you, it hurts me."_

"_Kagome…is this...is this… time apart…or is this really goodbye?"_

"_I don't know."_

But, if he didn't care, why had he sounded so broken when she left? If she was freeing him to go to Kikyo, why wasn't he happy to see her go? Was it just because she had been going to Sesshomaru? It was possible but, that didn't seem to be what was bothering him. It was as if it were that she was going away that was the problem.

'_Kind of kicks the crap out of your theory that he doesn't give a shit about you doesn't it Kagome?'_

'_Shut up' _She told her conscience _' And why the hell are my thoughts sounding like InuYasha talking all of a sudden?'_

'_Keh, got me wench. Maybe you miss me.'_

'_And maybe I don't'_

'_And maybe you do. Admit it Kagome, you still love me and you can't stand being away from me.'_

'_Maybe I do, but that doesn't change the fact that all you do is hurt me.'_

Kagome's thought's were interrupted by a loud gasp.

"Such a bad wound, are you well now Kagome-sama?" Rin asked.

Kagome looked to follow Rin's eyes. Her scar had broken the surface of the water. She quickly covered it with her hand.

"Uh…Yyyes Rin, Yes I am well now." Kagome smiled a shaky smile.

"Did Lord Sesshomaru rescue you too Kagome-sama?"

Kagome looked at the girl, unsure how to answer. Then she smiled softly, remembering how she woke up and the first thing she sensed was the presence of her rescuer, Lord Sesshomaru.

"Yes he did Rin" She moved her hand from her scar " I was badly hurt with an arrow, and Lord Sesshomaru saved my life."

"That makes you like Rin!" The girl splashed excitedly, a smile wide on her face.

"How so?"

"Lord Sesshomaru rescued Rin too. He was hurt in the forest by my village. It wasn't a very nice village. The people there were mean to Rin since Mama and Papa were killed by bad men, bandits. I tried to help Lord Sesshomaru but he got puffed up and his eyes turned red and he huffed at Rin that "I don't eat human food" he said. So Rin poured water on his head. "

Rin stopped to giggle loudly into her hand in the most adorable way. Kagome was completely and totally charmed by the little girl.

"But the next day wolves attacked the village and Rin got attacked. Lord Sesshomaru rescued Rin, but I don't remember much of it. Probably because Rin was so afraid."

"You are probably right Rin." Kagome smiled

"Rin is glad she met Lord Sesshomaru. Are you glad you met Lord Sesshomaru Kagome-sama?"

"Yes Rin, I am very glad I met Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled and splashed Rin a little, Rin laughed and splashed her back.

On the other side of the heavy brush where he was standing watch Lord Sesshomaru smiled gently.

He was pretty glad to have met both of the humans as well.

* * *

-

* * *

To Come To Me

Chapter V Preview

Sesshomaru takes Kagome and Rin to visit someone specail to him

InuYasha and the others return to the village

InuYasha faces the wrath of Kaede!

_Subject to change due to inspiration or the lack thereof_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_

* * *


	5. Clarity

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of the talented Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

-To Come To Me 

-Chapter V

-Clarity

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome was happily surprised by the pace that Lord Sesshomaru insisted upon when they began their 

travels that first morning and she suspected he had adjusted his normal pace to suit her. InuYasha always

insisted on a fast pace, with Kagome riding on his back. Now they moved slow enough that she could walk

if she chose to, but brisk enough that she was grateful that Ah-un was nearby while so she could take a break

and ride with Rin after a little while.

Even so she found herself missing her normal mode of transport, the feeling of his hands on her legs

and his hair brushing randomly over her face. She was missing a lot of things about InuYasha, not that she

was willing to admit it. Not yet anyway.

Sesshomaru himself had been happily surprised in the enjoyment he found by the change of pace another

human female brought to the group. He was long used to Rin's constant chatter but even she gave up after

awhile when all she received in return was silent nods from Lord Sesshomaru and disgusted grunts from

Jaken.

Kagome on the other hand liked to chatter herself and the two kept up a bright and lively conversation the

entire afternoon. They looked for pictures in the clouds and giggled at Jaken's offhand comments about the

lack of peace and quiet. Kagome in fact joined in Rin's attempts to draw out the grumpy vassal and Lord

Sesshomaru noticed with some surprise that the two had actually managed to draw him into their games a

time or two.

"Look Rin" Kagome pointed up "That cloud looks just like a bear yokai claw."

"Hmmp" Jaken had grumbled "Unobservant human, Any yokai could tell you that more resembles the claw

of a panda yokai"

"A panda is a bear Master Jaken" Rin argued

"Hmmp" Jaken went back to his private grumbling

And so it had gone on, Jaken becoming more interested in their game while hiding it under the guise of

correcting the 'simple humans'

They made camp just before sunset, having reached the coast and Kagome sat on an outcropping of rocks

with Rin to watch the fading sunlight turn the normally blue waters into a riot of colorful waves and peaks

that shimmered back to the huge orange yellow disk that sat on the end of the water.

Long after Rin had scampered off and fallen asleep, followed by Jaken, Kagome still remained on the

rocks, her eyes now resting on the expanse of silvery blue water reflecting the nearly full moon.

Sesshomaru had watched her in silence from the distance of the campfire, at first wondering if her intent

might be to release her tiny frame to the jagged rocks below, but as she didn't move even as the moon did he

became more relaxed in his observance, wondering what was going through her mind.

Was she regretting leaving InuYasha? Did she wish to return? If that were the case he would return her

without hesitation, she had only to say the words. Still, Sesshomaru sensed that wasn't it.

He wondered at his own thoughts as well. He had been filled with the strangest feelings that night in the

clearing when he restored her life. A desire to protect her, to shelter her. His intense rage at InuYasha's

refusal to turn from the undead miko and that it had led to Kagome's death, had surprised him.

Sesshomaru had long admitted, at least to Rin and himself, a respect for the miko's kindness and caring.

But when had that turned to feelings of kindness and caring of his own towards her?

He could say honestly that it was only Tensaiga's persistence and a bit of morbid curiosity that had led

him to follow the scent of her blood to the clearing that night, leading to the restoration of her life. He had

in fact turned away at one point, if she had wished to die he had no reason to interfere with her wish.

It was Tensaiga's force that had stopped him from leaving her dead, not any desire on his own part to

save her. Yet somewhere in that short space of time he had started to care.

He started to care very much.

That was why he had revived her even after InuYasha's lame attempt to

assuage his own guilt by claiming to love her.

That bastard half-breed was unworthy of her. The half-breed would NEVER be worthy of her. **He**

would have never been so careless as to allow her to hurt herself in her pain.

Sesshomaru swore to himself that night, if InuYasha would not protect the girl, then **he** would watch over

her. And should InuYasha attempt to abandon her again…. Well, **He** would send

InuYasha and his bitch to hell where they belonged if they hurt Kagome again.

**HE** would not allow it.

Sesshomaru mentally shook himself from his dangerous thoughts, marveling again at how easy it had been

to get to that point. He lifted his hand to his face and unclenched his fist. Poison ran down his arm, mixing

with his blood where his claws had cut into his palm.

He reached inside his hoari for a handkerchief and wiped away the poison and blood, shaking his head at

himself as the cloth disintegrated under his poison, then he licked his palm until his crescent shaped cuts

were sealed. He tossed the tiny bit of cloth left from his handkerchief into the fire and sighed, looking to

where Kagome still sat on the outcropping of rocks, trying to think of a reason to disturb her. He spied her

sweater sitting atop her backpack and picked it up, slowly making his way towards her.

* * *

-

* * *

_We Interrupt this fanfiction for an important announcement._

-

_I__hope this isn't going to seem snotty or rude, but I am very frustrated and this seems like my only_

_alternative since some people seem determined to skip reading the notes and then continue to ask the same_

_question over and over again which gets more annoying and frustrating than you can imagine._

-

NO!!!!!!!!

THIS IS NOT A KAGOME /SESSHOMARU PAIRING!!

NOW WILL YOU PLEASE QUIT ASKING ME THAT AND SENDING ME RUDE PMS

THREATENING TO STOP READING MY STUFF IF I PAIR UP KAGOME AND

SESSHOMARU?!!!

That is all

-

_We now return you to our regularly scheduled programming_

* * *

_-_

* * *

InuYasha sat in the branches of the tree he had chosen to sleep in that night as carefully as a human 

might chose a hotel. It was tall, taller than the trees he usually chose when his purpose was to be able to

have agood view of their surroundings.

This tree had been chosen as a refuge, an escape. His haven from the looks the others had been giving

him all day while they traveled. Once their discussion and InuYasha guilt trip down memory lane had

concluded and they got on the move again.

He tried to stay ahead of the others but they traveled on Kirara and she could move just as fast, if not

faster, than he could. Finally he had yelled at them to leave him be, they backed off and he had retreated

back into his own thoughts. That was so much worse. While their looks had spoke of sadness and empathy

with little bits of pity and anger, they weren't as bad as the things that lurked inside his own mind.

His own torture was more heinous than anyone else could have dished out.

So many accusations, a constant mantra of 'how could you do that to Kagome' became almost like

background music to the hanyou's tortured thoughts. It's all my fault, look what I've done Sesshomaru is

right, I am an ignorant half-breed.

And as bad as that was, it all paled in comparison to what he saw if he dared to close his eyes or let his

mind cloud over. Then he always went back...back there, the last place he ever wanted to go...

-Flashback-

_InuYasha held Kikyo, waiting while she endured another horrible attack of dizziness from the shouki that_

_ polluted her body. He worried a little, these attacks were happening to her more and more. It was the  
_

_ reason he had come._

_"Kikyo, Let me go get Kagome, maybe she can purify you like before…"_

_"No, leave her sleep InuYasha. I don't wish her to misunderstand, besides" she stopped him when he_

_started to protest "I don't think she could help much. My time is beginning to grow short now InuYasha._

_I needed to see you...I want you to give Kagome something…"_

"_Kikyo…come back with me then, you can give whatever it is..."_

_They were cut off when Kagome interrupted_

"_InuYasha."_

_'She's smiling...but it's...it's not real...it's not Kagome...'_

'_Oh no…Kagome…'_

"_Kagome….what are…"_

'_Kami…why does she have… an arrow?…she doesn't even have her...Kami she's going to…oh no…fuck no Kagome!'_

"_I love you InuYasha, I always have."_

'_FUCK…FUCKING NO KAGOME!'_

"_Kagome…No!"_

_With his first step towards her Kagome thrust the arrow into her heart._

'_KAGOME!!! OH KAMI! KAGOME NO!'_

_InuYasha caught her before she hit the ground. He cradled her in his arms and brushed the hair from her_

_face._

"_Kagome…why?…Why did you do this!?"_

"_InuYasha…"_

_Kikyo had attempted to approach while she lay dying, and she …they were to blame._

'_All our fault Kikyo! Damn it! We don't even love each other anymore, we've both said so! What the fuck_

_are we even doing here??'_

"_Get the fuck away!"_

_He hadn't even noticed as Kikyo's Shinidamachu lifted her away._

"_Kagome…" He kissed her forehead and then her lips as his tears poured down his cheeks, dripping_

_onto her face. "Why….Why did you do this? Why?"_

"_Inu…Yasha…" She opened her eyes and gazed lovingly into his eyes._

"_Ka…gome…I don't want you to die…don't go…"_

"_Thank you InuYasha"_

"_For what?"_

"_Leaving her, just once, to come to me"_

_Her eyes…oh kami, those eyes that had always danced and mesmerized him …they were so flat and lifeless,_

_'she's dead...Kagome...she...oh kami no...my fault...all my fault...'_

_He barely remembered reaching out to close her eyelids but he remembered the feeling of kissing her_

'_Kami' he could still remember thinking 'they're so warm, so soft.'_

_He still remembered the taste of her on his lips, so sweet._

'_Kagome, please…open your eyes and kiss me back...Kagome...I'm so sorry, so fucking sorry'_

"_I love you too Kagome"_

_'Too late bastard, she can't even hear you...'_

_Her body was beginning to cool and he thought to wrap himself around her to share his warmth._

'_fucking thing!' he cursed the arrow that hindered his attempts to hold her. ' isn't it enough you took her_

_fucking life? Now you wont even let me hold her? Well FUCK YOU!'_

_He remembered pulling the arrow from her chest and the way the moonlight seemed to make the tip glow._

_He stared in fascination…and the more he stared the more he realized that the arrow was his way back_

_to her. He clutched it in both of his hands…_

"_Who's interests do you think to serve by taking your life half breed? Do you think you will find her_

_spirit in the underworld?"_

_Sess…Sesshomaru?_

_"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"_

_"Do not answer this Sesshomaru's question with a question."_

_"Fuck you."_

_Things were blurry after that, he just remembered that Sesshomaru was really pissed off, he didnt think_

_he had ever heard Sesshomaru so pissed._

"_This Sesshomaru holds the power to revive the one you mourn and you say fuck you?"_

"_You came to save Kagome?"_

"_Tensaiga summoned me for the miko."_

"_You would revive her?"_

"_For a price."_

'_Tessiaga, it's always about Tessiaga isn't it Sesshomaru.'_

"_You bastard…I should have known."_

_He crawled back to Kagome, then reached for the fang…_

'_Only for you Kagome…only your life this this precious to me…'_

"_Take it. You win. Just bring her back."_

_He brushed her bangs from her face._

'_Kami, she's so beautiful'_

"_As much as this Sesshomaru would like to accept the fang little brother, you know as I do that a sword_

_that burns my hand is useless to me."_

"_Then what the holy FUCK do you want Sesshomaru?! Do you want me to kill myself? Please, by all_

_means. Just make sure Kagome gets to the village safely."_

"_It is not your life I wish."_

_InuYasha nearly jumped at the rage in Sesshomaru's eyes. He could understand why HE would have felt_

_it, but, why did Sesshomaru seem to care so much about Kagome all of a sudden?_

"_What do you want from me Sesshomaru? Quit with the fucking games and tell me what you want to_

_bring Kagome back."_

"_That is simple. I wish for the answer to a question."_

"_What the …"_

"_One answer InuYasha…Tell this Sesshomaru why I should bring the miko back when you will only_

_subject her to more pain? When you will continue to chose a dead woman over a beautiful living_

_breathing woman with a kind generous heart? Tell me why I should allow you to destroy her spirit when_

_you leave her time after time for an abomination of clay that lives off of stolen spirits?"_

_'But I won't...I...don't want Kikyo...only Kagome...I'll never leave her again.'_

"_Tell me why I should restore her life when she will hate me for doing so? When the first time she sees_

_you with your dead bitch she will only wish to end it again?"_

' _I LOVE HER YOU STUPID FUCK!' he tried to scream but he was surprised as his voice came out in choked sobs_

"_Bbbbbecause I love her."_

"_That means little when you claim you love the other as well half breed."_

'_But I don't, not anymore, not like I do Kagome…I haven't for a long time.'_

_Sesshomaru stood over Kagome, Tensaiga pulsing wildly, and slashed through the pallbearers from the underworld. Slowly her eyes blinked open._

_InuYasha didn't even notice that Sesshomaru had left._

"_InuYasha? What happened? Did I get hurt? I…"_

_He was overcome by shame as her memory seeped into her mind._

"_I killed myself."_

"_Kagome I'm so sorry, I promise, never again. Never."_

_She pushed him away_

"_I wish I could believe you InuYasha, but I…I don't."_

'_oh kami…I think…I think I just lost her forever.'_

_His heart began to ache anew._

_-end flashback-_

InuYasha sighed and looked at the nearly full moon.

_'Kagome...I miss you. Come back to me... Please…'_

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome shivered as the breeze off the ocean kissed her face and tossed her hair about her 

shoulders. He thoughts were almost as wild, nearly as fleeting, but they always went back to the same place

eventually.

'InuYasha…'

She was beginning to be disgusted with herself. Fifteen days ago she had thrust an arrow into her own

heart because of her pain over his lingering relationship with Kikyo. Let's not forget to add a little salt to

the wound by remembering that she was using a part of Kagome's soul to do it. So what if it had been

Kikyo's in the past. Possession is nine-tenths of the law. Kikyo had her life, she had her chance for

happiness with InuYasha…

'InuYasha…'

Again it all came back to InuYasha.

In the rush of the day when the others were awake she had been able to mostly keep him out of her mind.

She had played with Rin and they enjoyed aggravating Jaken, both secretly, if perversely, hoping to see

Sesshomaru knock him in the head with another rock.

Never happened though. Kagome figured Jaken was too much of a weenie to push the scary Lord too far.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru's voice was strong yet hesitant behind her and she turned slightly to see him

standing behind her holding her sweater.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru" She smiled softly to him, silently telling him it was okay for him to join her.

"The wind off the water has a chill, this Sesshomaru thought you might be cold." He knelt and opened the

sweater at her back.

"Oh, thank you." Kagome allowed him to help her into the sweater.

"Would you like to join me Lord Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to intrude." His expression told another story however and Kagome smiled

and touched his arm.

"It's okay, your not. Really. Except…" She bit her lip nervously

"Except?" Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly

Kagome's face turned an adorable shade of pink and she giggled a little.

"Except?" Sesshomaru prodded

"It's nothing, silly really…I just wonder if we might be a little less formal."

"Less formal?" He questioned, his brow crinkling slightly.

"Uh…less 'this Sesshomaru' and more I and me?"

Sesshomaru nodded, a slight smile crinkling the corners of his mouth.

"If you wish Kagome."

"Thank you. Lord Sesshomaru…I…"

"Kagome, I give you leave to be less formal in your address of this Sess…of me as well."

Kagome smiled, delighted when he smiled back. "Sesshomaru, I wondered if I could ask you something?"

"Ask what you wish, I, however, retain the right to not answer."

Kagome smiled again "Fair enough. I was just wondering …why?"

"Why?"

"Why did you come that night and why did you revive me? I know very well your feelings about InuYasha

and I have always believed they extended to me and the others as well. I don't understand why you would

revive me."

Sesshomaru sighed "The simple answer is that at what I believe was the moment of your death Tensaiga

pulsed at my side, sensing a soul worthy of restoration. When I scented the air I recognized your blood scent

and the half-breeds scent and felt I should investigate."

Sesshomaru mentally kicked himself when he noticed Kagome's slight flinch over his choice of words for

InuYasha.

"When I realized the situation for what it was I meant to leave you to your rest, however, Tensaiga would

not allow it. Tensaiga wished for you to be revived."

"I see." Kagome's voice was sad, like it wasn't the answer she had hoped for.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself wryly and went about fixing it.

"The truth however, is a great deal more complicated and I do not even fully know what happened that

night."

Kagome turned towards him and cocked her head to the side.

"I don't understand…"

Sesshomaru smiled "That would make two of us."

"Your confusing me" Kagome smiled

"Before this I held a fair amount of respect for you, for many reasons, not the least of which the way you

have always shown kindness to Rin, and even to me, your blind loyalty to the half….to InuYasha. Not to

mention your strength in battle the night Naraku fell. Truth be told I was impressed a great deal the first

time we met when I tried to kill you and still stood up to me like an angry hell hound and yelled at me for my

attempt."

They laughed a little at the memory.

"I was scared to death." Kagome shook her head, still laughing

"Fooled me, and were it not for my sense of scent I would have thought InuYasha had lost his bodily waste

in his hakema, by the look on his face." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Ewww, too much information." Kagome lightly shoved Sesshomaru on the arm. "I never knew you

respected me, you hide things very well Sesshomaru." she smiled a little.

"Something happened to me that night Kagome. I don't know when or how but I realized that I care too

much about you to let InuYasha and the undead miko destroy you."

"You do?" Kagome looked at him through wide open eyes.

"I wish I could explain, however, I do not understand it myself. I just knew that I couldn't let you die, not

because of that damned baka and his dead bitch. Your worth so much more than that Kagome." He reached

out and touched her cheek with his fingers.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek and without thinking she moved forward and

pressed her lips to his. Sesshomaru threaded his fingers into her hair, then both pulled back, both faces wore

looks of confusion.

"I don't understand…" Kagome looked at him guiltily.

"What Kagome?"

"I feel drawn to you Sesshomaru, you make me feel happy and good about myself and excited about life

but…"

Sesshomaru felt the dawn of clarity fall over him.

"Kagome, did you feel anything when you kissed me?"

She looked down and away, Sesshomaru lifted her chin with his finger.

"It's okay, be honest."

"I…I felt like I was kissing my brother Sesshomaru….I'm so sorry…I…"

Sesshomaru started laughing when Kagome looked at him her face was so full of guilt. The poor girl must

be truly guilty, her eyes could not lie.

"What?"

He continued laughing.

"What? Tell me Sesshomaru!"

"I felt nothing either Kagome, I….nothing. Like kissing mother."

Sesshomaru chuckled again and this time Kagome smiled "I just realized, now that I do not have to fight the

baka for you, I actually have one less reason to kill InuYasha."

Kagome giggled and elbowed him in the arm. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know Sesshomaru, I've never had an three hundred year old best friend before."

Sesshomaru put his arm around Kagome and she scooted closer.

"I have never had a human friend before." Sesshomaru smiled when Kagome looked up at him and kissed

her forehead.

"I do not think I have ever had a friend before." his voice sounded a little sad.

"Well, you have a friend now Sesshomaru. A BFF."

"What is a BFF?"

"Best Friends Forever."

Sesshomaru smiled, he kind of liked the sound of that.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Note: Chapter got a bit long so I am ending it here….look for what was previewed for this chapter in the 

next chapter!! Here's memory a refresher:

To Come To Me

Chapter VI Preview

Sesshomaru takes Kagome and Rin to visit someone special to him

InuYasha and the others return to the village

InuYasha faces the wrath of Kaede

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Notes: Okay, sorry this update was so long in coming. It got a little long, so hope you enjoyed a nice long 

one. I hadn't done anything yet to show InuYasha's thoughts the night Kagome died and I wanted to do that

before I got too much further into the story and away from the opening scene of Kagome's suicide.

I also felt a need to speed things up in regard to defining Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship, not

creatively, but to be honest, because I got really sick of being asked in reviews and PMs, despite my notes

last chapter, if this was a Kagome/Sesshomaru (pairing) fiction, including threats to quit reading if it was.

Really guys, read the notes if your unsure about something! That's just plain rude. I hope I don't offend

anyone with the lengths I have taken to assure that everyone knows this is a KAGOME and INUYASHA fic.

Later on Kagome may be spending some time with Kikyo, I really hope no one needs to ask if Kagome is

beginning a lesbian relationship. EYEROLL.

I honest to Kami do not mean to be rude, most of you guys are absolutely delightful darlings, it's just the

one or two (or in this case three) who really annoy the piss out of me, combined with the fact that I shut

down "Days of Gold" because of a repeat rude BLEEP this week. Sometimes I really seriously consider

deleting everything. But, I'd miss most of you guys way too much. And the vast majority of you, I have

nothing but undying love for. And those who are very dear to me, you know who you are, KISSES PUPPY

LOVE and HUGGLIES!

Me shut up now.

CJ

* * *

- Don't forget to review, and again sorry for the rudeness, but JEEZE!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	6. Going Back

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

-To Come To Me 

-Chapter VI

-Going Back

* * *

-

* * *

The morning was quiet and the four stared into the fire waiting for their morning meal of freshly caught fish to complete cooking over the fire. The hanyou hadn't woke feeling any better, he still longing for his companion, his missing part, the mate his soul had chosen long before his heart had known. 

Through the night he had finally found peace in his memories of times spent her. Her long inky black hair blowing around her delicate features when she walked by his side, the look in her brown angelic eyes when he would 'accidentally' step too close and his body would brush against hers.

Sometimes, if she was really distracted, like when she had her nose buried in one of her damnable school books, he would actually step close enough to trip her, just so he could catch her in his arms and hold her soft sweetness close to him, even if only for a moment.

Of course, he was careful not to do it too often, he didn't want to be too obvious. It wouldn't do for her to discover the pleasure he took from the slightest contact he had with her. But, accidents happened right?

Kagome had now been gone an entire day, twenty-six hours, thirty six minutes and forty-four seconds by the digital watch she had given him a long time ago when he began going home with her more often. She had known how he worried when she was out of his protection so she had given it to him so he could keep track of how long before she should be home from school.

…Fifty-five seconds, fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, Fifty-nine….Another minute without her passed and InuYasha sighed.

One, two, three…

InuYasha was so intent on the watch that he didn't notice anyone talk to him until a fish was waved under his nose.

"Wha….?"

"I saved your fish InuYasha!" Shippo stood, holding the stick with two fish on it out for the hanyou. "It was starting to burn."

"Thanks….Thanks Shippo." InuYasha took the stick of fish and began to pick at it distractedly, tearing off bits and shoving them into his mouth. He soon lost interest, the fish was tasteless without the flavorful spices that Kagome carried with her. He handed the stick back to Shippo.

"Here runt, you eat em."

"InuYasha?" Sango looked at him from across the fire, her face filled with concern

"What? Can't I fucking not be hungry once?"

That there was no vehemence behind his gruff comment worried his friends even more as he walked away from them, shoulders slumped.

InuYasha could summon no anger when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder a moment later either and Miroku sat on the fallen log next to him.

"What the fuck did I do now?" InuYasha's voice was a sigh

"We are worried about you InuYasha, that's."

"Keh." It even sounded weak and pathetic to him.

"Well, if you wish to talk later…" Miroku started to get up.

"There's so many things…I never realized…. how much I look forward to them everyday…"

Slowly Miroku sat back down.

"Like what kind of things InuYasha?"

He shrugged

"Little things, unimportant stuff like Kagome and Shippo laughing together when he helps her lay out her bedding at night. How I can smell her hair when the winds at our backs. That she's always doing stupid shit like offering to help me fish, then ends up goofing around on the rocks and falls in and scares every fish with in a hundred miles away or she sits there telling really stupid jokes that aren't even close to being funny, then laughs so hard at herself it makes me laugh."

Miroku nodded and smiled "And then she thinks your laughing at the jokes so she keeps telling the same lame joke over and over for days."

InuYasha nodded in agreement, a small smiled on his lips

"I miss her laughter." Miroku sighed

"I miss everything about her." InuYasha looked towards the sun where it still rode low in the early morning sky.

"You love her don't you?"

InuYasha nodded sadly "I love her."

"Forgive me for asking, but, what of Kikyo? Will anything change if Kagome comes back?"

InuYasha stood and gave Miroku a hard and angry look, as if he hated him for just having asked the question. Miroku stood and looked back, his eyes just as hard. InuYasha stepped back to stand with his face inches from Miroku's, his intense eyes glittering with anger and sincerity.

"**When** Kagome comes back…**Everything** will change."

InuYasha didn't bother waiting for the others, he ran off to finish the last half days journey to the tree that brought him peace…the tree that connected him to Kagome.

* * *

-

* * *

"Kagome-sama?" Rin whispered quietly, riding in front of Kagome on Ah-un "Did Lord Sesshomaru tell you where we are going?" 

"No he didn't Rin-chan. He only said that…"

Kagome was cut off when the Lord suddenly dropped back and scooped Rin from the dragon, hauling her to his shoulder and making the tiny girl giggle.

"That it is a surprise." Sesshomaru finished Kagome's sentence, making Rin giggle louder and Kagome smiled at him with approval.

Jaken of course grumbled in the most disapproving of manners about Sesshomaru's slipping formality and decorum around the humans. Sesshomaru wrinkled his brow and handed Rin back to Kagome, then stopped for a moment, picked up a rock from the ground and tossed at the grumbling vassals head.

Both humans cheered aloud, Kagome teaching Rin how to perform a high five while Jaken only grumbled louder.

Several hours into the morning Jaken looked up and gasped.

"Lord Sesshomaru, surely you don't mean to bring these wretched humans to this …"

"Enough Jaken." Sesshomaru looked to Rin to see if she recognized their destination. Her face was white and the smile had left her face. Yes, apparently she did remember.

"Sesshomaru…"

"How dare so address my Lord stupid human!"

"JAKEN!" Sesshomaru thundered at the tiny green yokai "you will receive no further warnings to hold your comments of Kagome and Rin."

"Yes My Lord" Jaken continued to grumble under his breath.

"Your next sound shall be your last in your present company Jaken."

"Rin-chan are you okay?" Kagome asked, thinking Rin might be upset by the exchange between Jaken and Sesshomaru.

Rin nodded quietly, a gesture that didn't go un noticed by Sesshomaru. He scooped Rin up once again and whispered into her ear, then let her slide to the ground and held her hand while they walked the rest of the way to the opulent palace.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome felt the need for formality in this place. "Will you tell me soon where we are?"

"Well, two visits within one year Sesshomaru? To what do I owe this honor?"

Kagome jumped slightly, looking up she noticed the tall beautiful woman standing regally at the head of the stairs they were climbing.

Sesshomaru bowed to Kagome and Rin and went ahead to greet the woman, Kagome took advantage of the chance to question the other two.

"Who is she? Is she Sesshomaru's intended or something?"

Rin giggled "No silly Kagome-sama, that is Lord Sesshomaru's Mother."

"His mother? Wow, she is so beautiful…"

Kagome smiled looking at mother and son side by side now the similarity was striking.

"I should have known, they look so alike."

Kagome and Rin reached the top of the stairs with Jaken grumbling somewhere behind them.

"Sesshomaru, you have brought yet another human to me?" She glanced at him "Am I to assume you find the notion of eating this human ridiculous as well?" (1)

Kagome gasped softly as she looked from mother to son, her eyes widened when she saw the pink tinge along the bridge of Sesshomaru's nose.

"Mother, may this Sesshomaru present to you Lady Kagome, Miko and one of the pack of InuYasha, defeater of Naraku. Lady Kagome, I present this Sesshomaru's mother, Lady Shankoutetsu"(2)

Kagome bowed politely "I am honored to meet you Lady Shankoutetsu."

"I am honored to meet one of the pack to defeat that menace, Lady Kagome, you may call me Lady Shan, as those who I call my friends do."

Kagome smiled and bowed slightly once again. "Thank you Lady Shan."

"Mother you will remember my ward Rin." Rin hid behind Sesshomaru's legs, still she bowed politely.

"Rin is most honored to make your acquaintance once again Lady Shankoutetsu."

"Thank you Rin" Lady Shan bowed to the little girl then whispered something in her ear, making Rin giggle and step from behind Sesshomaru's legs. Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow curiously and lady Shan cocked her own eyebrow "I simply informed young Rin that I have no hell hounds in residence here, and therefore has nothing to fear of this Lady Shankoutetsu"(3)

Sesshomaru didn't miss the look of confusion on Kagome's face and he shook his head slightly, indicating he would explain later.

"You of course will remember Master Jaken as well."

Lady Shankoutetsu lifted her chin and looked down her nose at Jaken.

"Little yokai, you seem well."

"As do you, my Lady." Jaken bowed, his face crumbled with disgust. "My name is Jaken."

"Of course, …little yokai."(4)

Lady Shankoutetsu took Kagome's arm and turned elegantly, then moved them toward the palace.

"Have you the time for a lengthy visit my son?"

"Only this night I am afraid. I have been away from the Western Lands for far too long as it is."

"I understand. I assume you have come to visit Nagoyaka-chikara (5)then."

"As well as you of course Mother."

Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Lady Shan's cheek.

"While then, while Sesshomaru has a visit with his obaasan, I shall get to know my magomusume and my new kaonajimi."

"That is acceptable to this Sesshomaru."

Lady Shan laughed loudly "You speak as if you had a choice in the matter wakamono. Come Kagome, Rin, I will show you where you may freshen up."

"Yes My Lady" Rin said politely

"Hmmp, So formal, …Rin, I am now your Obaasan, you may so call me if you wish."

Rin giggled and Sesshomaru shook his head, turning for the opposite end of the palace. He wondered how long it would be before she wished to call him Papa. That would of course be unacceptable. Out of the question. It was ridiculous, completely and totally… something he….just would not…allow.

Father was a much more dignified a title for one of his station.

* * *

-

* * *

Immediately upon arriving in the village InuYasha learned that everyone in the village had been down with influenza. With no one able to hunt, there hadn't been any fresh meat since just after they had left just over a week before. Right away he and Miroku went hunting and came back with enough meat to feed the villagers a hearty meal that night to lend the men some extra strength. They had just finished preparing the meat to roast over several deep fire pits when the sounds of outrage drifted out of the old Miko's hut. 

Having correctly deduced that Sango had just finished telling Kaede of what had happened with Kagome, he very conveniently noticed the village's supply of firewood was getting rather low and he and Miroku worked together to get it built back up, InuYasha slashed down smaller trees into more manageable chunks and Miroku and Shippo dragged them back to the village.

By late afternoon he had finally found a bit of peace in the braches of Goshinboku, unfortunately for the hanyou, it wasn't a peace that was meant to last.

"Ye come down here and face me ye ungrateful dog!"

Kaede yelled up through the branches of the ancient tree and InuYasha decided to just ignore her. Eventually maybe she would just get tired of talking to the air and leave. He felt bad enough.

"Come down now InuYasha! I shall not go away."

Kaede feh'ed and hobbled away, leaving InuYasha to

"Keh. Damn hag." to himself. His first mistake was in underestimating Kaede.

She returned ten minutes later. Bearing an axe.

"Come down here InuYasha, or I will bring ye down."

"Are you crazy oban?"

"Ye call me what ye will InuYasha, but ye will not escape what I wish to say to ye."

"KEH! Bullshit!" InuYasha leapt out of Goshinboku and into a much a higher tree.

"InuYasha, you ungrateful mutt, come back here!" Kaede chased after him.

"Just leave me alone oban!"

"Last chance InuYasha."

"KEH! Like I'm afraid of an old fucking hag like you?"

Kaede's eye narrowed and the tree began to jolt and vibrate as she hacked into it with the axe. InuYasha jumped from the tree to another, but Kaede only followed him and began chopping again on the new tree. They were at an impasse. Kaede knew he wouldn't leave the meadow, He suddenly realized that she was not going to give up. Finally he jumped to the ground to stand in front of her.

"FINE! I'm down here! Now what the fuck do you…."

Kaede lifted the axe and began to bring it down, InuYasha backed away in fear.

"Aaaahhh are you fucking crazy?"

She swung the axe into the ground, just missing his foot.

"CRAZY BITCH! GET THE FUCK AWAY!"

Kaede stopped and glared at InuYasha.

"I thought ye wanted to be with Kikyo InuYasha?" She lifted the axe again and brought it down again.

"Ye find fault with my assistance in your getting to her?"

"Get away from me hag" InuYasha jumped into the low branch of a tree.

"I told ye InuYasha long ago, Kikyo wished nothing else but for you to die and go to hell with her."

Kaede took and whack at the tree.

"Fucking bitch! Your destroying every tree in the fucking forest!"

"InuYasha, I do not understand. Kikyo wishes for you to die, you wish to die I see not the problem?"

She swung the axe again, grazing his arm. The axe cut through his sleeve and broke skin, making him bleed, though it was barely a scratch.

"Quit fucking trying to kill me BITCH"

"Do ye wish to die or not InuYasha? Be not a fool, The choice ye make is not only between Kagome and Kikyo, but between life and death. Neither wishes you to chose death, not even Kikyo, yet ye cling to an asinine promise made in a moment of utter stupidity."

Kaede swung again, her swing was now tired and weak and a tear ran down her face.

InuYasha took advantage and reached for the axe, snatching it away and threw it into the brush.

"Your life is not just your own ungrateful dog. It has been interwoven intricately with Kagome's, heart to heart and soul to soul. If you chose to die you chose to take her with ye."

"I…I don't want to die…I wont let Kagome die." InuYasha stared at Kaede "I want to spend my life …living with her."

Kaede nodded, "I believe ye mean that. However, it is not I who needs to hear this to retain the will to live."

"I…promised I wouldn't leave again…I begged her to stay with me…but…she still…left…she didn't believe me"

"Perhaps InuYasha, what Kagome to needs to believe, is for you to come to her?"

"_Thank you InuYasha"_

"_For what?"_

"_Leaving her, just once, to come to me"_

'_to come to me'_

InuYasha leaned forward and kissed Kaede's cheek.

"Thank you." He turned away and began to walk into the forest

"Where are ye off to now InuYasha?"

"I'm going to Kagome."

InuYasha turned and began to run, picking up enough speed to leap into the trees.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Magomusume-Granddaughter 

-Obaasan- Grandmother

-Shankoutetsu-Beautiful Steel

-Nagoyaka-Chikara-Gentle Strength

-Wakamono- Lad

-Kaonajimi- Friend

* * *

-

* * *

(1) Sesshomaru's mother asked Sesshomaru in the manga if he planned on eating Rin and Kohaku. His reply was to say "Ridiculous" I thought it would be a bit humorous to take advantage of the double meaning and every mothers natural love of embarrassing her children. 

(2) In the manga Sesshomaru's mother was un-named. I chose a name that seemed to fit her

(3) Sesshomaru's mother released a hell hound that ate Rin and Kohaku

(4) Sesshomaru's mother got great pleasure in the manga by referring to Jaken as Little Yokai

(5)Character is of my own creation and does not exist in Rumiko Takahashi's InuYasha Universe. She is Sesshomaru's grandmother and will be introduced in the next chapter.

* * *

-

* * *

-A Little clarification on Chapter 5. 

Kagome kissed Sesshomaru because she was caught up by what he said about caring about her too much too allow InuYasha and Kikyo to hurt her again. She had been feeling drawn to him, as he was to her….**however**, neither Kagome **OR **Sesshomaru felt any kind of passion or chemistry in the kiss.

They DO however feel an incredible bond of friendship forming between them. A Big brother/little sister relationship. This will come into play big time later in the story. Unlike in the Search, there will be some conflict between InuYasha and Sesshomaru because of this friendship, and just for fun, I might even toss Koga into the mix too…three way battle to the death lets see who wins. LOL LOL Just Kidding, though I might bring Koga in seriously. I adore Koga too much to NOT have him in a story.

Till next time!

* * *

-

* * *

_Kit48   
2007-04-27  
ch 5Nice chappie and don't listen to those who think it shoukd be a Sess/Kags (don't get me wrong - i love a good Sessh/Kag - one of my favorite pairs), this is definitely better as an Inu/Kag_

**The problem was people thinking it WAS a Kag/Sess fic. It isn't. Not at all.**

* * *

_Meatballheadedprincess14  
2007-04-23__  
__ch 4, hehehehe that's different. i've never read anything where Kagome's conscience was like an Inuyasha conscience or something, lol that was funny. curious as to how the next chappie will go. please update as soon as u can_

**InuYasha as someone's conscience…..really kind of scary if you stop and think about it huh? LOL**

* * *

_cookie tirone  
2007-04-23  
ch 4,  
ME FRIEND  
LET ME HOLLA ATYU   
WATUP??_

_I KNOW THAT YOU ARE AN INU/KAG FAN AND EVERYTHING BUT THE WAY THIS STORY STARTED AND CONTINUE MAKE ME BELIEVE THAT THIS WILL BE A SESSHY/KAG PAIRING AND AT SOME POINT I WOULD LIKE THIS STORY TO BE SUCH ...YOU KNOW WHY?...BECAUSE AFTER ALL THE PAIN THAT INU CAUSE KAG ...IT IS FAIR TO KAGOME TO BE HAPPY WITH SOMEONE THAT WILL GIVE YOU THE RESPECT SHE DESERVE AND THIS PERSON (DEMON) WILL BE LORD SESSHOMARU. I KNOW YOU ARE AGAINST THAT BUT IT WILL MAKE A HUGE COOL CHANGE FOR YOU AND IT WILL TEST YOUR ABILITIES, YOU KNOW WHAT YUGOT IN TERMS OF YOUR IMAGINATION AND WRITING ABILITIES..._

_WELL WHATEVER YOU DECIDED I STILL READING THE STORY ...SO ...CHILL...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_NOW LET ME SAY MY USUAL_

_UPDATE SOON OR ELSE...SO GET BUSY ...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

**HEHE Not even for you my young Tomadachi! **

* * *

Chapter VII Preview

InuYasha searches for Kagome

Kagome and Rin bond with Sesshomaru's family

Sesshomaru has a heart to heart with the woman he loves more than anyone else in the world….  
His Obaasan…

_Preview subject to change due to inspiration or the lack thereof_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_

* * *


	7. Reunions

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

Okay so, this is un-proof read and I finished writing the chapter with a temperature so if it is a major suckfest…blame it on the fever!

* * *

-

* * *

-To Come To Me 

-Chapter VII

-Reunions

* * *

-

* * *

Sesshomaru pushed through the rice paper covered screens into the bright sunny front room. As expected, the Inu Yokai matriarch sat regally in her chair by the large window that over looked the courtyard he had passed through a few moments before with his traveling party. As was also expected she turned from the window as soon as his scent filled the air around her. 

" Sesshomaru," She smiled "I noted your arrival and had hoped you would come to visit directly."

"Does this Sesshomaru not always come directly Obaasan?" he stifled his grin, it was an old game, perfected over time. The aristocratic blood demanding that they remain cold and distant until they were positive their were no servants about.

Part of being a successful ruler was the fearsome mystique, it was so crucial it be instilled upon your subjects, that aspect was far too important to risk on such inane sentimentalities as showing affection for ones grandparent.

Now quite sure they were alone Sesshomaru stepped closer to the old woman. She was nearing her one and a half millennial birthday in the coming summer, yet she still barely looked old enough to be a grandmother. She had the same white silver moonlight hair as her daughter and grandson, the same features that marked her as a pure InuYokai, but that was where the similarities ended.

Her eyes flashed silver white, a perfect match to her hair, as were the three slashes on her cheeks and the crescent on her forehead, and all of her body marking's, even her claws were beautifully silver tinged. Nagoyaka-chikara was the rarest and most stunning of all InuYokai, the last of the northern silver white albino InuYokai pack that had come to Japan from far to the north in the ice lands. It was from this tribe that Sesshomaru had inherited his ice cold demeanor, though not from his grandmother, but from his great-grandfather.

She smiled warmly at her grandson, her pride and joy , her eyes glowed almost iridescent silver in the sunshine beaming through the window.

"Bah, dispense with the formalities child, there are no servants about this day."

Layers of ice melted from Sesshomaru's face and he quickly approached the woman, pulling off his armor, and then fell to his knees in front of her. He allowed her to pull him into her arms and gently stroke his hair while he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I have missed you Obaasan Yaka."

"I've missed you as well my sweet Sesshomy." he finally pulled away, getting to his feet and pulled a chair over to sit so they could see one another. She smiled at his slight grimace at the use of the childhood pet name. But no matter how old he got, he was always her sweet Sesshomy, just as she was always his Obaasan Yaka.

"I noticed when you arrived that your party has grown by another human Sesshomy, is this one to eat?"

Sesshomaru looked up suddenly, his face turning pink, then he laughed out loud. "Mother put you up to that didn't she."

Yaka laughed and nodded. "Of course, the guards noticed you from some distance back and you know your mother."

"Of course, you and she are the only two creatures in all the world that can bring color to my face, she inherited the ability from my obaasan Yaka." Sesshomaru grinned.

"So, tell me then Sesshomy, are either of these human girls a potential mate? Now that your travels are complete all of the western lands waits to see who their mistress will be."

"Obaasan, Rin is only a child."

"She will age."

"A child I care for as a father cares for his own child."

"And the other?"

"Kagome is…"

"You sound as if you are very informal with her."

"She is my…friend."

"She is also very pretty. It would be easy for friendship to grow under the right circumstances. Sesshomaru, you realize that you would face a great deal of opposition should you chose a human to mate. Of course, you remember what happened to Izayoi and her boy, That poor sweet, sweet girl." her eyes took on a look of sadness.

"Her 'boy' is doing very well for himself from what I see" Sesshomaru couldn't stop the twinge of anger that raged at the thought of InuYasha and his treatment of Kagome.

"I see." Yaka was surprised by the emotion on his face at the mention of InuYasha and the girl. Sesshomaru was usually much better at hiding things, even from her

"Tell me Sesshomaru, why do you travel with a woman who smells as if she is meant for your fathers other son?"

"He does not deserve her. Were it left to him she would be dead now."

"This is not your judgment to make young one."

"I make no judgments Obaasan. You know the stories I have told you of his dead miko revived with evil magic, once more she found them together, but this time she took her own life, I am the one who gave it back to her. After, I swore I would not let them hurt her like that again."

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you learn nothing from your lesson with the children in hell?"

"What?"

"YOU have not the power to give back life."

"Obaasan…"

"You have only the power Tensaiga allows you to wrench from it."

She looked at him with sharp eyes, he squirmed as she scrutinized him. Then another thought dawned on her.

"Sesshomy, you said you suddenly became fiercely protective, you couldn't stand watching the girl suffer I imagine."

Sesshomaru nodded "It just came from no where and wrapped around me, like I was being choked."

"Sesshomy, is it truly this girl you are trying to save? Or are you trying to save another through her?"

"Another? Who would I possibly be…"

'_Sesshomaru!! …I can't… anymore'_

'_You have to,…just another minute…'_

'_Sesshomaru!'_

"You think I'm trying to save her?" Sesshomaru stood up and picked up his armor, his fists clenched as he stomped to the entry.

"You have lost your mind. She has been dead for four hundred years and you still wish to see me punished? No one is permitted to speak of her in this Sesshomaru's presence, no one, including senile elderly yokai bitches."

Sesshomaru woke the others and told them that their plans had changed, they would be leaving that moment.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome was tired, they had traveled through the night and then all day down the coast with very few stops. Something was really bothering Sesshomaru and had been since he had woken them the night before and told them he had decided that they had to leave at once. 

He had accepted no protests, no pleading to just stay until dawn, not even from Kagome. What had scared Kagome into action wasn't that he glared at her, but that he looked at her and his eyes were full of pain and guilt. She had never seen his eyes without his cocky condescendence and arrogance, somehow it was scarier than his fiercest glare.

He had refused to camp for the night, but did concede to riding on ah un behind Kagome so he could support her while Kagome support Rin, that way the two humans could at least get some sleep.

Kagome had attempted to talk to him during the day several times but she quickly discovered he was a lot more like InuYasha than she had ever imagined, actually, he was more like InuYasha than even InuYasha was.

When they finally came to a stop and Sesshomaru said they would stop for the night Kagome realized that they had traveled far enough that they could reach Kaede's village by late afternoon. She wanted to see her family, she had school work to pick up by now, probably a couple tests to take too.

It wasn't just that though, she missed her friends, Sango, Kaede and Miroku and Kirara and specially Shippo.

'_Yes, I miss InuYasha too…but I'm still so confused where he is concerned….'_

Rin and Jaken slept and Kagome sat staring into the fire. Sesshomaru seemed to be out of sight somewhere, yet she sensed his aura nearby.

"We will be reaching your village late tomorrow" Sesshomaru stepped out of the tree "Will you wish to go back?"

"I should visit my family, they have been worried, and I think I am finally ready to talk to them about what happened."

Sesshomaru nodded and knelt near her.

"Rin and Jaken will miss you." he quirked the corner of his lips into a grin.

"Liar, Jaken will hoot and holler for joy so loud they will hear him on the mainland."

"Rin will miss you."

"Only Rin? What about my BFF?"

"This Sesshomaru will miss you too." He took her hand and kissed it, formally and very stiff, like he had been in the beginning, then he smiled. "Baka."

Kagome got onto her knees so she was eye level with him, then rested her forehead on his.

"I don't know what's going on, or what happened at the palace, I just know something hurt you and I'm really worried about you. Please talk to me before I go. Let me help."

Sesshomaru swallowed hard and Kagome heard the gulp in his throat.

"This Sesshomaru never speaks of her Kagome."

"You loved her didn't you."

Sesshomaru was quiet for so long that Kagome didn't think he was going to answer.

"Se…."

" I loved her too much. When I lost her it almost drove me to madness."

Sesshomaru's mood shifted, his eyes took on the battle ready look that Kagome was more familiar with.

"He has come for you…" Sesshomaru whispered, getting to his feet in time to see InuYasha, a speck of red on the horizon, begin to come closer.

"I don't know if I am ready for this…" Kagome wiped at her face.

"Kagome!" InuYasha's yelling began to reach her ears and she walked out to meet him half way.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth and leaned against a tree as he watched Kagome pulled into the hanyou's arms.

"One wrong move bastard, and you will eat your testicles."

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha had caught Kagome's scent somewhere along the coast and had been tracking it all day. He knew he had to be getting closer and he got excited when the smell of ramen and fire began to sting his nostrils. There was only one person who could possibly have that combination. 

He began yelling even before he knew it was possible for her weaker human ears to hear him, when she did finally look up he nearly stumbled and fell on his face.

"Great timing baka kuso, right in front of Kagome and Sesshomaru."

Kagome began to walk towards him and he ran even faster, only slowing when he was within feet of her so he wouldn't knock her on her butt on the ground and hurt her.

"InuYasha…what are you doing here?" Her voice was sad and confused, still like it had been the morning she left.

He took her hands in his. "I need to be near you Kagome, even if it means being near Sesshomaru too."

Kagome glanced up at him skeptically, she gasped at the sincerity in his eyes.

"You really mean that."

InuYasha nodded and wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Impossible, You and Sesshomaru would kill each other." she grinned a little, shaking her head.

"Well, that would solve one of your problems." he tried to laugh it off, but Kagome looked at him sadly, her hand going to his cheek.

"That's not funny InuYasha."

He nuzzled his cheek into her hand, breathing in her scent.

"I miss you so much Kagome. When I think that it was almost forever…if Sesshomaru hadn't been in the area…"

He took a deep breath and dragged her roughly into his arms, burying his hands in her hair to press her cheek to his.

"Why didn't you kill me instead? Why did you hurt yourself? Don't you know how important you are, how special, how beautiful…?"

"I could never hurt you InuYasha" Kagome cried, her arms wrapped around him and clutched at his back, fists clenched in his hair.

"Don't you get it? Nothing could hurt me worse than losing you…"

"But…Kikyo…" Kagome gasped, freezing in his arms.

"Kikyo has nothing to do with us anymore Kagome…she never did."

"No InuYasha." Kagome shoved away from him "She has everything to do with us."

InuYasha turned in the direction that Kagome was glaring. Kikyo stood behind him, surrounded by her Shinidamachu.

When he turned back around Kagome had begun to run back towards Sesshomaru.

* * *

-

* * *

**  
**

Sesshomaru had spotted the Shinidamachu and instantly began running in the direction of Kagome. He caught her and held her while she sobbed, a minute later InuYasha arrive on her heels.

"Kagome…I don't know why she's here, I don't want her here! I sure as hell didn't invite her."

Kikyo was lowered into the clearing by her Shinidamachu and she alighted on the ground.

"Both of you leave this instant, you shall be dead by the sunrise if not."

"I'm not leaving without Kagome." InuYasha's face was full of rage and he turned on Kikyo "What the FUCK are you doing here bitch? I told you to stay away?"

"InuYasha" Kikyo began "I need to see…"

"You always need something Kikyo" Kagome sniffled pulling away from Sesshomaru and stepping up to Kikyo "What is it this time? Hmm? Do you need to see me die again? Your gonna have a long fucking wait."

Kikyo's Shinidamachu wrapped around Kagome and Sesshomaru and InuYasha both leapt forward, but they were too late. Kagome and Kikyo were lifted high into the air inside a protective barrier.

"Kikyo, if you fucking hurt her, I will kill you myself bitch!" InuYasha screamed, surprising Sesshomaru into silence.

Neither gave chase, there was no need, Kagome and Kikyo only hovered in the air above, roughly three hundred yards up.

* * *

-

* * *

Kikyo looked at Kagome and shook her head, frustrated that she had to resort to such underhanded schemes, but this girl had a temper, as did her protectors below. While it boded well for the girls future, it certainly wasn't helping matters now, and there were more pressing matters at hand. 

"Kikyo, please just let me go, you can have him, as mad as I am right now I'd even pack a nice lunch for him before you take him to hell."

Kikyo smirked, she had to appreciate the girls fire.

"Nobody is going to hell Kagome, but I had no choice but to do this, you were behaving irrationally."

"Well, excuse me! Why can't I even have one moment, one nice moment with InuYasha without you coming along to drag him away and ruining everything?"

"Kagome, I did not come for InuYasha, I came to speak with you."

"You are needed in the village …as soon as possible. Kaede is dying. "

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome rested her cheek on InuYasha's back, not attempting to hold back her tears. Judging by the occasional sniffle she heard she guessed InuYasha was trying, and failing. She was so exhausted, this was two nights in a row now of traveling with hardly any sleep. It couldn't be helped though, they had to make it back in time, they just had to. 

_Kikyo had lowered the barrier and the Shinidamachu let Kagome lose, but before the yelling could start up again Kagome shushed them._

"_Kaede collapsed this morning, she is very weak and she has been asking for Kagome…for InuYasha as well. Kagome I came to get you because I knew InuYasha would never come with me."_

"InuYasha, do you think we'll make it in time…before she…."

"I'll get you there in time Kagome, I know you can't trust me in anything else, But I promise I will get you there in time."

InuYasha rubbed his thumbs over her knees and gave them a gentle squeeze. His heart raged in his chest. So many feelings, so many emotions.

Happiness, Kagome was with him, riding his back. She was such a perfect fit, she belonged there.

Worry, he was worried about Kaede and he worried about the show of affection between his brother and Kagome. Not just when she was upset, but as they were leaving too. The little nudges and hair tugs. She never did those things with Miroku or Sango, not even Shippo. It had only been him…but now it was Sesshomaru too.

But the thing that lay the heaviest on his heart was guilt. Kaede collapsed hours after chasing him around the clearing with that axe. She had overdone it and ….it was because of him.

Kaede was dying because of him.

* * *

-

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the blue black sky, a million stars sparkled above, he could have possibly felt more lonely. 

Kagome and InuYasha had left hours before, and he was already so sick of the quiet he was sorely tempted to wake Rin.

Sesshomaru couldn't deny a little lingering regret that he'd never had the chance to tear into InuYasha. It was always good for working out aggression.

However even Sesshomaru had to admit that the old miko being on the brink of death overrode all else. But he swore if he ever saw the look on Kagome's face again like he saw tonight…even if it was a misunderstanding, and even if the clay jar did have a legitimate reason for being there, Sesshomaru would destroy her on the spot.

InuYasha had made his choice perfectly clear tonight as well. He had chosen Kagome.

Perhaps the boy wasn't the fucking baka kuso he usually came off as.

Sesshomaru supposed he should go back up the coast and return to the palace. He hated being angry with Obaasan, but what was she thinking…bringing her up…after all this time…

No one had dared to speak of her around him in centuries.

Sesshomaru dismissed the thoughts and lay down, determined he would find sleep this night. Instead he found the image of two women burned on his brain, one alive…the other lost centuries before.

Her name slipped off his lips of its own accord, a sad and lonely sigh that had been growing for centuries in his silence...

"_Cassayah" _

* * *

_-_

* * *

**Cassayah Pronounced Cass eye ahh  
**

* * *

_Chapter VIII Preview_

_InuYasha and Kagome Return to the Village_

_Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken return to the palace_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I have ……

1. Had the electricity go out

2. Been sicker than a dog

3. Been a little busy with paying bills

4 REALLY REALLY Been sicker than a dog

5. I must confess a tad bit of mental block as well.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	8. Accountability

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

-To Come To Me 

-Chapter VIII

-Accountability

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha knelt on his knees and stared down into the well, his nails dug deep into the wood while a horrible ache was just beginning to replace the shock. Just a few hours ago he had thought things had finally taken a turn for the better, but now... 

His Kagome...

His Kagome, the one who had taught him to dream again, she became the one he dreamed about. Now those beautiful dreams lay shattered around his knees, shattered by her final words just before she stepped into the well.

"_...when I come back for Kaede's funeral, you won't be here. I never want to see you again. Ever."_

If she had yelled the words, or screamed them at him, he might have held some hope that she didn't really mean it. Her voice had been a gentle whisper, spoken as she removed the katodama beads from around his neck. Then she dropped them on the ground and jumped into the well without saying goodbye.

InuYasha picked up the beads and put them back around his neck, then turned and sat on the ground, resting the back of his head on the well. A part of the tough young hanyou inside of him reared up and screamed at him to chase after her and make her come back. The part was quickly squelched, that part of him had no right to speak up, it was the reason she had left in the first place.

It was that part of him that had killed Kaede.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome was somehow glad to find that no one was home when she reached the shrine. She was a sobbing mess and she knew her mother would want to help. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful her mother was so understanding and she did always give good advice. But right now, there were just too many things to sort out and try to understand. 

She dragged herself up the stairs and into the bathroom to start her bath. Once it was running she went into her room to dump her bag and change into her robe. A few minutes later she sighed on a shaky breath as she sank into the steaming hot water. She was so tired, no wonder, she hadn't slept in days. First, Sesshomaru making them leave the palace in the middle of the night, and then racing with InuYasha last night to get back to Kaede...

Kaede...

-Flashback-

It was a few hours before sun up when they finally reached the village. Kaede was still alive but she had slipped into unconsciousness. Kagome and Sango sat at her side all through the night hoping she would wake. It was a few hours into daylight when Kaede passed from life into death, having never woken. Kagome picked up her things and told Sango she was going home for a couple hours of sleep but would be back. Then she stepped outside to give the news to InuYasha and Miroku.

That was when she overheard InuYasha telling Miroku that he had been the one who had killed Kaede.

"No" She gasped, backing up "That's not true, it can't be."

InuYasha looked away

"InuYasha..." Miroku began, cut off by a sharp growl

"It is true." InuYasha looked at Kagome

Kagome turned and ran for the well.

InuYasha found her staring open mouthed at the destruction in the clearing around the well made the day Kaede chased InuYasha with the ax. She walked slowly further into the clearing until she was next to the well.

She turned slowly, taking in the damage and her eyes fell on InuYasha.

"This is .." she whispered, her voice shocked and fearful. She cleared her throat. "This is where it happened?"

"Yes"

InuYasha moved forward to stand in front of her, he stopped suddenly when he saw her flinch.

"I...didn't mean to hurt her Kagome.?"

Kagome turned on him, tears streaming down her face.

"But you did. Kami InuYasha, look at this! Whether you meant it or not you did and Kaede is dead!"

"Kagome..." He reached out for her but she jerked away, beginning to become hysterical.

"Stay away from me you...you fucking killer."

"Kagome...please ...just..."

"Just what? Forget that you killed her? I can't do that InuYasha...this isn't like the other humans you've killed, you can't just go kill a big dragon yokai and make it go away."

"Kagome..." InuYasha was crying now himself, it wasn't just Kagome's words but his own guilt tearing at his soul.

"I'm going home. Don't follow me, don't come after me. Ever. I don't want you near my family ever again."

He looked at her, his eyes pleading.

"If you come near us InuYasha, I will purify you and then kill whats left myself."

Kagome stepped forward to remove the beads, but before she could lift them over his head he put his hands on hers.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, you will never know how sorry."

She pulled the beads over his head and turned away from him to jump into the well.

"I love you Kagome."

Kagome let the beads drop from her fingers onto the ground and spoke without turning.

"If you mean that InuYasha, when I come back for Kaede's funeral, you won't be here. I never want to see you again. Ever."

-end flashback-

Her eyes fell on the pink scar where she had plunged the arrow into her chest.

Filled with a sudden rage she began to scream "Damn you InuYasha! I almost died because of you, Kikyo did die!! Bastard! Wasn't that enough you bastard? Why Kaede? Why Damn it? WHY!"

She pounded the water with her fists making water fly everywhere.

Rage spent she rose from the tub and returned to her room to don pajamas and lay on her bed, suffering from pure exhaustion, within seconds she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

-

* * *

Sesshomaru nearly squirmed in his seat as he sat across the table from the two formidable matriarchal InuYokai. He had been wrong, he knew it, he also accepted that he had to expect a certain amount of atonement. But this mixture of quiet and piercing silver and gold was enough to leave even the famously stoic Lord Sesshomaru a bit sweaty in the palms. 

"Lady Kagome's dear mentor lays near death I understand and I wish to be in her village well before the baka proves to be incapable of behaving in other than his typical asinine fashion. So, if we have completed roasting my ass, Rin and I should be on our way."

Sesshomaru began to get up but was pinned back to the spot by the fiery glares of gold and silver. He continued to rise crossing to the bar for a bottle of sake. Sesshomaru seldom if ever drank, but the situation seemed to call, no beg for it.

He took his seat again at the table, not bothering with the dainty little sake cups, but pouring himself a liberal amount in his full sized tea cup.

"Well Sesshomaru, you seem to be full of commonalities these days. I'm amazed you don't just drink it straight from the bottle like a drunken bandit after the way you have been behaving of late. Yelling at your obaasan, consorting with humans..."

"Mother please drop the facade, there are no servants about. You have about as much of a problem with humans as father did. Or have you forgotten that Izayoi was your long friend before she was fathers second mate?"

"Of course she has not forgotten baka!" Yaka slapped her hand on the table "And do you not think she regrets what she did to this day?"

"I was very young Sesshomaru, I was bound to a man I did not wish to be bound to because I loved another. I sought the only way out that I knew, not knowing so many things. Too many things. I was raised by parents who had no prejudices against humans and had none myself. I had no notion how the world would treat them."

"I know all of this mother but what has this to do with me? With my situation? Telling me these things will do nothing to bring Izayoi or father back. Or do you seek to atone your error through Izayoi's useless bastard of a son, whether it destroys Kagome or not."

"Sesshomaru!"

"It's okay mother, let him speak freely" Lady Shan glared openly at Sesshomaru "I surely plan to and he will accept it as well."

"As you wish, I do not wish to be injured in the crossfire, so I shall retire to my room. You are not to leave young Sesshomy until you have come to me on your knee to apologize properly for calling me old and senile."

"Of course Obaasan Yaka" Sesshomaru nearly grinned. If it wasn't for the fact that he was likely about the face the worst tearing into ever in his life, he would have. He bowed to her and watched as the servant came and helped her to her room. Then he sat across from Lady Shan once again, gold molten fire facing down gold molten fire.

He loved his mother dearly, she was kind and gentle despite her rock hard exterior and unpleasant outer facade. But she also brooked no nonsense or sass in her son and despite the fact that he was a full grown Inu Yokai Lord that most of those within his orbit feared immensely, he was still first and foremost, her son, her little Sesshomaru.

And of late little Sesshomaru had been a very naughty boy.

"Tell me Sesshomaru" Lady Shan's voice was surprisingly gentle "Why do you find yourself so protective of InuYasha's intended?"

"Kagome is InuYasha's intended nothing mother. There are no promises spoken between them."

"Act not the fool boy, it does not become you. I do not speak of technicalities Sesshomaru. You as well as I know that Kagome carries so much of InuYasha's scent that her own is nearly inseparable from his. We also know that no one unintentionally leaves that much of themselves on a woman, nor does he do so overnight. He must truly love her a great deal and obviously has for some time now."

"You know nothing of InuYasha mother. Jaken is more worthy of fathers blood than that honor less half-breed."

"I know he destroyed the filthy yokai who was responsible for the injuries that caused your fathers death. I know he and his group destroyed Naraku."

"Feh, dumb luck. I could have done the same."

"I know that he did not kill you when he had the chance, can you still say you would have done the same?"

"Totosai has a big fucking mouth."

Lady Shan laughed "Yes, I must agree with you, he does." Lady Shan got up from the table and came around to take Sesshomaru's hand. She lead him to a settee that sat before a open entryway to the inner courtyard garden. She didn't release his hand but clenched it tightly in hers then turned to him slightly.

"I understand why you got so upset with your obaasan the other night Sesshomaru. She broke the promise we made to never bring up Cassayah."

Sesshomaru's hand jerked in hers like he was getting ready to leave and Lady Shan gripped it tightly.

"Please stay and hear me out Sesshomaru." They were both quiet for several moments, listening to the bird songs in the garden and thinking private memories. Then Sesshomaru spoke.

"Very well mother."

Lady Shan squeezed his hand. "We never should have made that promise to you Sesshomaru. We were all so shocked at the time, and you were in so much agony we were afraid you would leave us to join her in the other world. We would have promised you anything if it would have given you comfort. But you've never mourned Sesshomaru. All this time, and you've never even gone to the grave yard. Mother and I are worried that you think you can somehow right the past by saving Kagome but Sesshomaru..."

She reached out for his chin and turned his face to hers.

"I know this mother."

"You have noticed the implied similarities? Between Kagome and Cassayah?"

Sesshomaru's answer was an eerie pain filled whisper

"I'd have to be blind not to"

"Even though know that what was true for Cassayah is not true for Kagome, do you not think your natural instinct would tell you to save her."

"I suppose."

"Kagome doesn't need or wish to be saved from InuYasha." She swallowed and took a deep breath. "Kagome isn't Cassayah Sesshomaru, you can't bring her back by saving Kagome."

Sesshomaru jerked away from her angrily and stood up,

"I know that mother. Damn it to hell! I fucking know! Now will you drop this nonsense and leave me in peace once again?"

He thundered to the table to grab the bottle of sake,and drank from it without benefit of glass.

Lady Shan stood and put her hand on Sesshomaru's arm.

"If you truly care about Kagome, and I believe you really do, do not allow your past to destroy her future."

She stepped away from him and out into the courtyard, a moment later the sound of shattering glass drifted out to her as Sesshomaru crushed the the empty sake bottle between his powerful fingers.

* * *

-

* * *

When Kagome woke she was greeted by the sounds of her family downstairs at the dinner table and she quickly dressed and went to join them. 

"Kagome, your awake." Gramps smiled

"We thought you were going to sleep forever sis." Sota teased

"Hush Boy, you know she had a hard night."

Kagome's head jerked up, how did they know that?

Her mother turned from the stove.

"I'm sorry about Kaede, you must be so heartbroken."

"How do you know...?"

"You just missed InuYasha dear, Kaede left you a letter and came to bring it to you, but he left right away."

She handed Kagome a letter from her pocket, Kagome looked at Kaede's ancient kanji against the sheets of her notebook paper that she kept there for Shippo to draw on.

"_Oh Kaede...I wish I could have said goodbye to you..."_

"I'm going to go read this."

"What about dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry, I'll get some leftovers later on."

"I'll keep a plate warm for you."

"Okay Mama."

Kagome started for her room, but instead ended up curling up under Goshinboku. She was relieved to find that she could still find comfort there, despite her feelings about InuYasha.

She unfolded the paper slowly, crying before she read the first word.

_My Sweet Child Kagome,_

_Yes child, I think of ye as my own, but ye already know that do ye not? Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome and InuYasha...all my children that the kami has seen fit to bless this old with in my elder years. It is a comfort to know that I shall not die alone, but shall have those I love around me when the kami decide my time has been long enough on this place. _

_All of my children are special, all have special gifts, Miroku has the gift of the spiritual power, but also the gift humor. Many a laugh this old woman has had at his antics, though I have been careful not to let Sango know._

_Sango herself has the gift of strength in battle, but also forgiveness. Tis truly a blessing and will serve her well when her search for her brother is at an end. Heaven knows she will need forgiveness if she is to live with the houshi for the rest of her life._

_My sweet little Shippo has so many gifts it is impossible to count. Laughter, love, joy, and happiness to name a few, but also hope and enthusiasm for the future._

_I need not tell ye of InuYasha's gift child, who knows it better than the one that unwrapped it? Ye know not half of the things he has done to better my life and lives of the villagers without accepting payment. He is truly a good hanyou, one ye can trust and one I would and have trusted my life to on more than one occasion._

_And ye Kagome...do ye know what thy gift is? Thy gift is love. Thy love helped heal the hearts of a mourning kitsune and tajiya, it helped a houshi see the beauty in life that was worth living for, it healed the broken heart of a hanyou who no other would touch. Then, it brought them all together to form a new family that destroyed the greatest evil the world has ever known. _

_Finally, __ do not be upset with Kikyo for keeping my secret, and do not let InuYasha rage at her like he does. When I realized that my time was near I decided that I wanted to spend my time living as I always had, doing as I always did._

_Had ye known of my illness and approaching death ye would have returned immediately, forced me into my futon and thus my life, and thy adventures would have ended."_

Kagome's head was beginning to reel.

_'But...I thought...InuYasha said that he killed her, and the meadow was all torn up by his claws this doesn't make any sense.'_

"_I've done all I can, it's up to you now Kagome. If ye wish to stay a family you must be the bond that holds the others together. Be there for them with gentle firmness and love them, that is all they need._

_My home I leave to ye all to share, perhaps you can build on as your family grows with children as I know it soon shall. Newlyweds prefer a bit of privacy as well._

_Just as Sango and Miroku, Kagome and InuYasha are meant to be together._

_Let nothing stop you no more._

_With my love..._

_Kaede_

"Oh kami. What have I done!"

Kagome wiped her sleeve over her face to rid herself of her tears just before jumping to her feet.

* * *

InuYasha sat with his back resting against Goshinboku staring at the moon riding low in the sky. 

"InuYasha..."

He let his eyes slip from the sky to fall on Miroku for a minute and then lifted them back to the full moon.

"We brought you some ramen." Miroku held out the steaming cup and a pair of chopsticks.

"I'm not hungry."

"Wow, never heard you turn down ramen before." Miroku sat down next to him.

"Fuck you"

"InuYasha, you did not kill Kaede. She told Sango she was sick for over seven moons."

"Go away."

"Kagome didn't mean what she said."

"You didn't see her face Miroku...she was afraid...scared ...of **ME**. She wasn't even afraid the night she freed me and I DID try to kill her."

A new voiced stepped into the area near the tree.

"I didn't have the full story."

"You shouldn't be here Kagome, it's not safe." InuYasha refused to look at her.

"I'll be going now" Miroku started to leave but InuYasha pushed him back down.

"Stay."

"InuYasha." Kagome stepped in front of the hanyou and forced him to look at her. "Why you kill Kaede?"

"Because I did."

"How?"

InuYasha refused to answer.

"Miroku, will you leave us alone for a minute?" Kagome asked sweetly

"Sure." He started getting up.

"Sit." InuYasha shoved him back down.

"Isn't that Kagome's line?" Miroku smirked, InuYasha glared at him.

"He's right you know, it is my line."

InuYasha almost kinda half smirked, slightly.

"InuYasha" Kagome stepped up on the roots and lifted his face in her palms "why did tell me that you killed Kaede?"

"Because I did" His eyes began to fill and he pulled away, but not far enough to completely lose contact with her fingers

"How?" She brushed her fingers over his cheek.

"She found out about you...and the arrow...and she got mad at me and yelled, and ...and she ...she was too old...it was too much for her and it killed her."

"She did more than yell actually" Miroku offered helpfully "She chased him around the well with an ax and tried to kill him so he could go to hell with Kikyo."

Kagome stifled a giggle and looked at Miroku "She what?"

"You didn't see the mess around the well? She tried to chop down InuYasha but got most of the trees instead."

"Miroku leave." InuYasha glared at the houshi.

"Miroku stay, Miroku leave, go, stay, would two make up your minds?"

"Go." they said in unison

"I can take a hint" Miroku jumped off the roots just in time to miss being knocked off them.

"Stupid ass hous...mmmpphh" InuYasha began but was cut off by Kagome's lips on his.

After a minute he pulled back and pulled her into his arms.

"I thought I would never see you again" he whispered against her hair "It hurt so much"

"This morning I saw the clearing all torn up and I thought...oh kami I'm so sorry for not trusting you."

"It's okay."

"No InuYasha. No it's not. I know better than that, I know you better than that."

"I love you Kagome. Please don't leave again." He bent his head to where the arrow had pierced her chest and kissed the pink scar he knew was under the fabric of her shirt. "Promise me...promise me you will never hurt yourself again."

"InuYasha..."

He reached for her face and rested her forehead against his, his eyes squeeze shut tight.

"No! Whatever it is can wait...Just promise me you will never do anything that fucking stupid again!"

"I promise."

"Thank you."

"InuYasha..."

"Yeah?"

"I was just gonna say that your big toe claw is jabbing my ankle."

InuYasha looked down and blushed, then laughed a little "Sorry."

"It's okay... and I love you too.

He kissed her again softly and she pulled back, softly stroking his cheek.

"InuYasha, this morning when I left, I'm sorry I hurt you. I said such awful things."

"Kagome, you hadn't slept in two days, Kaede had just died, there was all that business with Kikyo. So, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Well, there was stuff with Sesshomaru too. But..."

"What do you mean stuff with Sesshomaru? If he touched you or tried anything improper I swear I'll gut that ..."

Kagome rolled her eyes and slapped her hand over his mouth.

"That's not what I meant. Somethings wrong with Sesshomaru"

"DUH, of course there is something wrong with him, hes a big giant fluffy womens feather boa wearing bastard"

"Again not what I meant. And are you going to have a problem with my being friends with Sesshomaru? Because if its going to be, you better find a way to deal with it buddy of else..mmmmmpphhh"

InuYasha decided turn about was fair play and cut Kagome off, using her underhanded tactic's from before.

They had a lot to talk about, a lot to work out, but they did not have to do it tonight.

He scooped her up into his arms and grabbed the cup of still warm ramen and into the highest branches of Goshinboku,.

She'd been with the bastard for an entire week, he deserved at least one night of her undivided attention and he was willing to use his lips to keep her mind off Sesshomaru, he'd keep it up all night if he had to

It was dirty work, but hey, someone had to do it.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

Part VIIII Preview

Kaede's funeral comes and Sesshomaru comes to offer support

Kagome has a **brilliant** idea.

Sesshomaru: Why do I have a feeling This Sesshomaru is not going to like this brilliant idea of Kagome's?

InuYasha: Because there is a 99.9 chance that WE aren't

* * *

Notes:

After how sad and gloomy this story has been I just felt the need to inject a little humor into it. HA enter Miroku. LOL Anyway, Probably only another chapter or two until the end. I'm about ready to move on to the first sequel to The Search. More info on that on my profile page.

Look for some intensity and some humor in the conclusion of this one.


	9. For Kagome

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

-To Come To Me 

-Chapter VIIII

-For Kagome

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome stared blankly at the pages of the book on her lap, depression closing in around her as if the walls of her room were squeezing in around her. It wasn't just her, everyone she loved in the Sengoku Jidai felt this same oppressive weight bearing down on them and would as long as their beloved Kaede lay unable to be put to rest because the torrent of rain that had fallen for the two days since her death had made a funeral pyre impossible. 

Finally unable to stand it Kagome had returned home for the afternoon to visit her family and pick up school work. Truthfully though, she was finding no relief here, and missing InuYasha was only making her pain worse.

Kagome slammed her book shut just as a soft knocking sounded at her door.

"Yeah?"

The door opened to admit the very object of her thoughts, the only place she had been able to find comfort.

"InuYasha." She smiled a little "Did it finally stop raining?"

InuYasha bent down and kissed her forehead before sitting down next to her and pulling her close to him.

"Keh, hell no. I don't know what were gonna do if it doesn't soon. I really fucking hate having things delayed like this...it's not right...not for Kaede."

Kagome reached out and stroked his cheek.

"You miss her as much as I do don't you?"

"Me? Miss that old hag?"InuYasha snorted then shook his head a little "She was a pain in the ass. She was like you and Kikyo...she treated me like I was worth something, she was my friend."

"She loved you too InuYasha." Kagome smiled, knowing even if he couldn't say it.

InuYasha fingered the beads around his neck.

"She could have shot me with an arrow the night I attacked you, she could have killed me the second I lifted my claws to you. Instead she bound us to one another with these beads."

Kagome touched the beads, "She knew long before we did that we belonged together."

"Keh, I knew it from the moment I opened my eyes wench."

"Keh" Kagome mimicked "Liar."

He shrugged "I know it know it now, thats what matters."

"I miss her so much InuYasha." Kagome whispered, closing her eyes and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Me too." He pulled his arms tight around her, reaching up to stroke her hair.

"InuYasha, Kagome?" They were interrupted by a soft knock as the door to Kagome's room opened.

"Yeah Sota?" Kagome looked up at her little brother.

"Mama wants to know if you will be here for dinner."

Kagome shook her head "No, I was just getting ready to go back actually."

"Okay." He turned and shut the door behind him.

"You were?" InuYasha looked at her and she nodded

"I can't study, no point in staying here when I can't..."

"Actually, that's why I came for you." InuYasha interrupted her.

"Oh, I thought it was just cause you missed me." Kagome feigned a pout

"Baka" InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Besides, you'll forget all about me when you find out who is waiting back in the village just to see you."

"Who? Koga?" Kagome slid off the bed to gather her things

"Koga makes you forget about me?" InuYasha's eyebrow twitched making Kagome grin a little.

"Of course not Baka. But who else...?"

"The bastard."

"Sesshomaru ?" Kagome looked at InuYasha in surprise

InuYasha rolled his eyes "The bastard came to "offer his condolences and support you in your time of mourning" or so he says in his bastard language that only bastards like him speak and understand."

"I wish you wouldn't call him that."

"He is a bastard, what's he ever done for me but be a complete and total..."

Kagome turned away to shove more stuff into her backpack and InuYasha felt his insides clench in memory. He went to her and turned her around gently, then pulled her against him, cradling her head into his neck.

" I'm stupid." He bent his head and kissed her.

"It's okay InuYasha, I forget too sometimes."

"It's not okay Kagome. Sesshomaru gave me everything when he brought you back. He does deserve more respect, hell, I should be falling down and kissing his feet."

Kagome giggled "That might be a little extreme."

InuYasha grinned "I'm glad you think so, cause I really didn't want to do it."

Kagome laughed as she slung her pack up on her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Just be nice...and don't let him get under your skin. How difficult can that be?"

InuYasha stopped at the top of the stairwell and gaped down at her.

"You HAVE met my brother right? Tall, arrogant as hell, condescending, talks like he knows everything."

"Oh come on you." Kagome took his hand and pulled him down the stairs. They stopped in the kitchen to say their farewells and then were off again to the Sengoku Jidai.

Kagome pulled the doors of the well house closed and found herself once again in InuYasha arms. He held her tightly against his chest and stroked her hair and back with his fingers.

"InuYasha?" She put her arms around his waist and held him close to her, puzzled about what was bringing on this sudden show of sentimentality

His hand swept her hair from her neck and his lips whispered her her name over the skin just under her ear.

"Kagome"

InuYasha pressed his lips to her neck in soft kisses down into her collar.

"InuYasha...?" Kagome gasped, surprised when she felt a tear drop roll from his chin onto her skin.

"Kagome..." He pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist, the other rested on the back of her head while his lips continued their barrage on her neck and senses.

"InuYasha...what's wrong?" Kagome brought a hand up to caress his cheek and he lifted his head and gazed into her eyes. His eyes were glazed with tears that he didn't attempt to hold back, yet they burned with passion and desire.

Kagome swallowed, her breath caught in her throat and she struggled for coherent thought. InuYasha's hand moved from the back of her head and his thumb brushed over her cheek as his fingers wrapped around to cup the back of her neck.

His eyes refused to break their lock with hers as his lips moved down to hers. A moment before they touched hot breath whispered over her lips as he spoke simple words.

"I love you."

InuYasha's eyes closed as his lips covered hers, then tiny hands pushed at his shoulders to push him back. He opened his eyes in fear that he had overwhelmed her with the heat of his intensity and scared her. Fear melted when he was met by her trembling eyelids resting so close, her forehead still so close to his.

"InuYasha"

Her eyes fluttered and a wash of tears tumbled down her cheeks.

"I love you."

Kagome opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against his neck.

InuYasha pulled Kagome against him until she eeeped. Still, it didn't feel close enough. He felt an overwhelming desire to love and shelter this woman with everything he had and everything he didn't have. He knew that he would kill anyone who would dare to harm her, even if it brought about his own death. At the same time he felt a need to take more care to protect himself too, so she would never feel the horrible sense of loss that she was feeling over Kaede because of him.

"So, InuYasha, you gonna tell me what brought this on?"

"What? A guy needs a reason to be all mushy?"

"A normal guy? No. You? Yes." She teased, taking his hand to pull him towards the well

"You know, I'm not totally sure Kagome, but I think I actually resent that remark."

"Very funny, now quit stalling."

"Nothing really" he shrugged "I've come too close to losing you too many times lately, taken too many things for granted in the past where you are concerned."

"And?" Kagome leaned her hip against the side of the well

"Shit, I've let you take too many of those test things, you ask too many questions wench." He hopped into the well pulling her along with him.

They surfaced on the other side and Kagome tugged on his long side hair.

"First, don't ever do that again dog boy, you scared the hell out of me. Second, you never LET me do anything. Third, your evading the question."

Kagome climbed on his back and he jumped out of the well, he didn't let her down but continued on towards the village.

"First, I did too let you do stuff all the time and Second, I don't even remember the question, was there a question? Third, I evade noth..."

"InuYasha?"

Kagome looked up in surprise at the soft voice in front of them.

InuYasha flinched nervously then moved ahead again.

"Kikyo...what the hell do you want now? I told you to leave us alone." He asked rudely

"InuYasha...it's okay" Kagome wiggled to be let down when Kikyo turned away slightly.

"Knock it off wench, I'm not letting you down and no it's not okay."

"InuYasha...I've only come..." Kikyo began, but was cut off by InuYasha

"Why? To upset Kagome again? Don't you get it Kikyo? Kagome almost died because of us, I'm not going to hurt her like that again. I love her now. It's over, I thought you understood that."

"InuYasha, put me down" Kagome wiggled

"Why so you can hurt yourself again?"

Kagome yelled "Put me down Baka! Did it ever occur to you that Kikyo is here for her sisters funeral?"

InuYasha flinched, amazed by his own stupidity. He slowly let Kagome slide to the ground and she rushed past him and slugged him on the arm while shaking her head.

"Really InuYasha, sometimes you are such a baka!"

She walked forward to where Kikyo stood and took her hands, then the two of them walked off alone together.

* * *

-

* * *

"Kikyo...I'm sorry, about how InuYasha was." 

"It is okay Kagome, I understand."

"I hope you don't think it's you he's mad at." She shook her head wiping at her tears "It's all about me trying to kill myself, it was stupid and selfish and I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself, feeling sorry for myself."

"Well, I will not argue with you about that. It was very foolish to throw your life away. Kagome, you did not try to kill yourself, you did kill yourself. Were it not for Lord Sesshomaru, you would have been lost and InuYasha along with you."

Kagome turned to Kikyo with a look of shock "I don't understand. InuYasha..."

"InuYasha was about to put your arrow to a second use when Lord Sesshomaru appeared from the darkness of the brush, I am sorry, when I saw you had traveled with Lord Sesshomaru, I assumed he told you the entire story of that night."

Kagome shook her head "He didn't like to talk about it, and I...I was so confused about so many things."

"I am pleased that it seems you and InuYasha have cleared your troubles."

Kagome looked at Kikyo doubtfully, then was pleased to see a sincere smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess we have" She smiled with a small blush.

* * *

-

* * *

The rain held off the next day and they were able to finally proceed with Kaede's funeral. Miroku spoke a blessing over her body and then the pyre was lit. By dark her body had burn to ash and her remains were laid to rest in a newly built mini shrine next to Kikyo's. Only InuYasha, Kagome and Kikyo remained, then InuYasha left the two women alone watching from a distance, still wary about this new friendship between the two women. 

A part of him was afraid to trust Kikyo, Kagome had been through too much lately and if Kikyo was up to something he would never forgive himself if Kagome was hurt. Yet if Kikyo was sincere, what better support could the two ask for in their mourning than another woman who loved Kaede as much as the other.

"You do not worry that she will attempt to harm Kagome?" Sesshomaru had as usual arrived behind InuYasha on silent feet, usually InuYasha would have caught his scent coming closer, but his attention was fixed on the two women talking at the grave sight.

"No Sesshomaru, I'm standing here watching the sunset" he rolled his eyes in emphasis and annoyance. "Kikyo is ... was Kaede's sister. I couldn't very well forbid her from coming to her funeral now could I?"

"This Sesshomaru suggested no such atrocity."

"Why are you still here anyway? I assumed you would leave before nightfall to return to the coast for your kid and toad."

"Soon, This Sesshomaru is not afraid of the dark. There is a matter I wish to discuss with Kagome."

"What?"

"To the best of this Sesshomaru's knowledge your name is not Kagome, or am I misinformed?"

"Bastard."

"InuYasha!" Kagome chastised, approaching the two "You promised to be nice."

Sesshomaru nearly smirked at InuYasha, while InuYasha bit back the urge to tattle that Sesshomaru was the one who started it. As it was he had to fight the urge to smash Sesshomaru in the face when Kagome hugged him FIRST and Sesshomaru smirked smugly over Kagome's head.

Kagome stepped away from Sesshomaru and kissed InuYasha on the cheek and buried her face in his neck while she hugged him, InuYasha of course returning the smugness war, then left his arm around her waist.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Kagome smiled tiredly at Sesshomaru

"Yes, actually" Sesshomaru shifted his feet slightly, annoyed that he had to do this in front of InuYasha after all his bather about it being non of InuYasha's business.

"I will be returning to the palace at daybreak and while I am there I have a chore I must attend to that will be most difficult. This Sesshomaru wishes for you to join me on the journey and chore for support."

InuYasha growled under his breath.

"InuYasha is welcome to join us as well" Sesshomaru grit his teeth at this last bit, with what he had to do, the last thing he wanted was two days on the road with his baka brother beforehand.

"I...I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I can't. Kikyo is staying on to begin my training in the morning."

"Training for what?" InuYasha ground his teeth together to hold his temper.

"For me to take over Kaede's miko duties in the village. I just agreed. It was what Kaede wanted to ask of me."

"Are you sure this is what you want Kagome?" InuYasha asked, his eyes wrinkled in concern.

"I feel like the last few years have been leading to this...and Kikyo thinks this is why she didn't move on when Naraku was killed."

InuYasha shrugged "Makes sense I guess. Guess your out of luck Sesshomaru."

Kagome had a thought in her mind but instantly dismissed it. It was crazy, they were barely getting along when she was around, days together almost nonstop with no mediator could not possibly be a good thing...not to mention she had no idea what this chore even was that Sesshomaru needed help with.

Then she looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and saw the pain and loneliness reflecting back, instinctively she knew this had something to do with the woman he had loved and lost, someone else she knew might just be the best person for the job.

"Wait a minute" She put her hand on Sesshomaru's arm "Sesshomaru, InuYasha would be more than happy to go with you."

For two brothers who supposedly hated one another, their thought's were amazingly the same.

_'InuYasha WHAT?NO FUCKING WAY!'_

_'I FUCKING WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY!'_

Kagome smiled at their shocked expressions, she had no doubt she would get her way.

She always did.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- 

Dear Readers,

This is the end of "To Come To Me" I will be posting an epilogue sometime this weekend or early next week. So, what's coming next?? Well, the sequel to "To Come To Me "of course! Right now about all I can really tell you is that it will pick up where "To Come To Me" leaves off. Here's a preview.

**_Sesshomaru and InuYasha_**

Two brothers who hate each other, bullied by Kagome, a woman one loves and will spend his life with, and the other adores as his best friend, into taking a six day trip together to the palace of Sesshomaru's mother, Lady Shankoutetsu and Grandmother Lady Nagoyaka-Chikara. On the surface it appears crazy, but Kagome knows that Sesshomaru has a deep sliver of pain buried in his heart caused by losing a woman he loved. Who better to understand then one who once had his own sliver of pain, the one that Kagome herself removed? InuYasha.

As the ice melts between them and the brothers bond, through flashback's Sesshomaru will reveal the truth about his painful past, what forced his heart into a deep freeze and his passion to burn into blistering rage. In turn InuYasha will learn secrets about his parentage and just how close he came to repeating a tragic history from four hundred years before when another destroyed the heart and soul of a another young beauty named

_**"Cassayah"**_

_Coming Approx the end of May-first week of June!_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has loved and reviewed this story! It's funny how this little couple paragraph tragic one-shot has grown and taken on a life all it's own and it's not over yet! Hope to see you all back soon for the sequel!

Puppy Love-

-CJ_  
_

* * *

_-_

* * *

Coming After Cassayah

The First Sequel to" THE SEARCH!!"

Sesshomaru has been left alone in the Sengoku Jidai with three kids to raise all alone!

**HOLY SHIT!**

"Mr MomYokai"

Tentatively in Late June-Early July

* * *

_-_

* * *

**Also The Return of Doctor Miko Sometime Soon**_  
_

* * *

_-_

* * *


	10. Epilogue To Go To Kikyo

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

-To Come To Me 

-Epilogue

-To Go To Kikyo

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome woke and felt the absence of warmth next to her on the futon, then brushed her hand down the length of cool cloth next to her. She sat up, her body tensing at the sudden surge of old familiar feelings that she had thought she would never feel again. Absently she picked up her bow and arrows and stepped threw the screen on the empty hut, her eyes instantly fixing on the silvery blue shinidamachu in the midnight sky. 

Her throat clenched tightly closed, this felt all too achingly familiar.

She sank down to the ground and pulled an arrow from the quiver caressing it between her fingers. The cold sharp point nicked the tip of her finger and she winced, bringing the finger to her lips, her mouth instantly filling with the cold metallic flavor of her own blood.

A single shinidamachu had separated from the others and now flew around just over her head. It wrapped around her body, cocooning her in soothing silvery soft blue light, whispering a quiet reminder that she was now the one that InuYasha loves into her ear. Kagome smiled and relaxed against the shinidamachu, allowing it to caress her gently.

"Release her now!"

Kagome's eyes shot open to see Sesshomaru, poison claws barred and ready to strike the shinidamachu, while the Shinidamachu tightened its grip on Kagome protectively.

"Sesshomaru...no, it's okay. It isn't hurting me."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome unsure for a moment if she was being honest or just afraid, then he let his hand lower to the side.

Kagome's hand rose and she gently petted the Shinidamachu "I'm okay, you can go back to Kikyo now. Please tell her thank you. "

The Shinidamachu uncoiled from Kagome and brushed gently against her cheek before flying off into the night to rejoin the others. Kagome smiled softly as she watched it disappear.

Sesshomaru sat down on the grass next to her.

"Does this Sesshomaru wish to know what that was about?"

"Kikyo sent the Shinidamachu to calm me down, she must have sensed that I was upset."

"Why were you upset?" Sesshomaru's eyes were closed, like he was trying desperately to hold his temper.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome then flew off the ground.

"He did it again? After all his promises he went to his clay bitch and left you alone?"

"Sesshomaru...no..."

"I'm going to kill him!"

Sesshomaru's hand was glowing an intense violent poison green, poison dripping down his fingers and he whirled around, some of his poison flew away and caught Kagome on the cheek.

"AHHHHHH!!" Kagome screamed and fell to her knees, her hand over her face.

Sesshomaru dropped onto his knees next to her, hastily wiping the poison from his hand onto his empty sleeve. He pulled her hand away licked the burns on Kagome's face, thankful to see that there were only two and they were each only about the size of a dime, and no poison had transferred onto her hand.

"Smooth move Sesshomaru" Kagome winced as he continued to lick her burns, she would have pushed him away but she knew from InuYasha of the medicine in poison yokai's saliva to cure their own poison burns.

"Planning on disemboweling me as an encore or something?"

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, failing to find the humor in the situation.

"You, no. InuYasha, perhaps."

"Why are you mad at InuYasha?"

"Why were you so upset?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think that's good enough, you can stop spitting on me now."

Sesshomaru tilted her head into the moonlight and when he saw no marks remaining he let her go.

"InuYasha has left you alone again to go off with that abomination of clay and grave soil, do you deny that this is why you were upset?"

"No. But it's not like you think. I woke up and I forgot...Kikyo and I talked earlier and I told her it was okay. I told InuYasha that Kikyo would be sending for him tonight...I told him it was okay to go."

"for what possible reason would he have...to leave you and go..."

"To say goodbye. By the time InuYasha returns from your trip, she will be gone. Once Kikyo completes my training, she will have no other reason to stay here."

"You are the reason she still lingers?"

Kagome nodded "She made a promise to Kaede, to train me if I would stay on, or to find a new miko for the village if I would not."

Sesshomaru sat heavily on the ground, his head in his hand. "I saw the shinidamachu and felt your tension then a moment later I picked up the scent of your blood. I thought..."

Kagome knelt down and put her arms around him "I'm sorry I worried you Sesshomaru. I admit, when I woke I was a little thrown, confused. I guess I kind of flashed back to that night. But I picked up my bow and arrows only because InuYasha has it so ingrained in me to never leave the hut without them, then when I pulled one out to have one at the ready, I pricked my finger."

Sesshomaru picked up her hand and looked at her finger "You really are rather a klutz are you not?"

"That's what InuYasha says."

"For once we agree."

"Baka"

"I am sorry I over reacted Kagome, but I am beginning to realize more each day it has more to do with my past than with the present."

"The woman you loved?"

"Yes."

"What was her name? The woman you loved?"

Sesshomaru took a deep halting breath.

"Cassayah."

"I'm sorry I can't go with you. But InuYasha going with you is..."

"A very bad idea."

"Why?"

Sesshomaru laughed "Which of us do wish to see dead? Surely not both of us will survive such a venture."

"Only because your stubborn and pig headed."

"This Sesshomaru is ..."

"Just as stubborn, egotistical and pig headed as InuYasha is. But that isn't the only thing you have in common you know."

"I had hoped we had nothing in common besides a common sire." Sesshomaru tried to smile "So tell me all great all knowing miko of the Shikon no Tama, what is it the baka and I have in common?"

"You have both lost someone you love. "

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome like she had lost her mind.

"Just like you lost Cassayah, He lost Kikyo. Sesshomaru, if there is one person in the world who can understand your feelings about losing the person you loved like no other, it is InuYasha. Give him a chance."

" InuYasha found you." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"But I'm still not Kikyo, I'll never be Kikyo."

Kagome heard a growl in the brush in front of them and looked up to see a very pissed off and furious InuYasha. He stalked over to her and picked her up off the ground.

"Would you get it through your head already you stupid bitch? I don't want you to be Kikyo! I want you to be Kagome!"

He crushed his lips to hers, pulling their bodies close.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I want Kagome, got that?"

Kagome nodded, tears springing from her eyes to fall down her cheeks.

InuYasha bent to pick up her bow and arrows then scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to their hut, leaving Sesshomaru to stare at his brothers retreating back with a grin. He wouldn't be half surprised to find out they had completed the mating ritual by morning.

Sesshomaru couldn't help being slightly impressed by how far his brother had come from that night when he sat in the clearing mourning Kagome's death, seconds from taking his own life.

Hell, maybe InuYasha was the one for this trip after all. Maybe Kagome was right, surely he trusted her judgment, and she thought it was InuYasha that could help Sesshomaru lay to rest his ghost...the young beauty from his past ...

**_CASSAYAH_**

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Sesshomaru and InuYasha...Two brothers who hate each other, bullied by Kagome, a woman they both adore, into taking a six day trip together to the palace of Sesshomaru's mother, Lady Shankoutetsu and Grandmother Lady Nagoyaka-Chikara. On the surface it appears crazy, but Kagome knows that Sesshomaru has a deep sliver of pain buried in his heart caused by losing a woman he loved. Who better to understand then one who once had his own sliver of pain, the one that Kagome herself removed? InuYasha. 

As the ice melts between them and the brothers bond, through flashback's Sesshomaru will reveal the truth about his painful past, what forced his heart into a deep freeze and his passion to burn into blistering rage. In turn InuYasha will learn just how close he came to repeating a tragic history, four hundred years before when another destroyed the heart and soul of a young beauty named

_** "CASSAYAH"**_

COMING SOON!!!!!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


End file.
